Alternate Dimensions: A Hero's Destined Path
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: Come and see as a young boy hated for events beyond his control; not knowing anything of his true family's past, moves forward into a new world experiencing horrors that no one should endure, but still presses on as a living Paradox. Naruto/Supergirl. M.
1. Experiment

**A Hero's Destined Path**

**Chapter 1**

**Experiment**

**From the minds of Uzumaki Crossover and Burnning Truth. In this story, it will be a mix of the Smallville TV show, DC Shows, and the comics. Also Naruto and Kara are 15 years old.**

**Full Summary: Come, come and see as a young boy hated for events beyond his control; not knowing anything of his true family's past, moves forward into the world experiencing horrors that no one should endure, but still push onward gaining powers beyond what any mortal could claim; with them his existence becoming a living paradox.**

**As he pushes foreword this boy gains something that he only believed could only have in his wildest dreams, true family.**

**But now hearing the cries of the people, he must make a choice to risk everything he has gained to do the right thing, or stand back and do nothing letting Darkness rain.**

**So come, come watch as one boy named Naruto Uzumaki the living Parodox walk a Hero's Destined Path.**

****

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's prone and beaten form. Their battle in the Valley of the End had a wrecked the place and worn out their bodies. Sasuke looked around at the heavily damaged valley and then back at Naruto before he sneered. "If I kill you now, I will be just like _him_. But, I can't just leave you here, you'll just keep coming for me no matter what I say. You maybe a good friend, but you are annoying as hell." He said before he took the back of the blond's jump suit and trudged off into the nearby forest, dragging the blond with him. _I am sure Orochimaru will put you to good use._

A few minutes later, Kakashi and his dog summon jumped on to the edge of the valley to find its sorry state. "My god…..they are not that powerful are they?" The one eyed man said to himself while looking around. He saw no sign of Naruto, nor Sasuke. "Lady Tsunade is not going to be happy about this. Pakkun, you smell anything."

"No, the recent rain washed it all away…." The dog sadly said. Kakashi slowly trudged back into the forest, back to Konoha.

XXX-3 years later-XXX

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

"Go fish." said a very bored Naruto.

"**You know, I am really getting sick of this."**

"What? The game or Orochimaru's constant experimentation on me." deadpanned Naruto.

"**What the hell do you think kit?"** snapped Kyuubi. Naruto had been with the sound for three years because of Sasuke. Orochimaru had been absolutely giddy at having a Jinchuuriki for an experimental toy. With all these different DNA implanted in him, he almost died, but thankfully Kyuubi was there to sort it all out. Guess that was why that Snake wanted a Jinchuuriki. That was also the reason was in his mindscape. He couldn't feel the pain his body was subjected to each day by that snake.

_Back in the Real World…_

"Lord Orochimaru. What are you implanting in the boy now?" Kabuto asked in all curiosity.

"Ku ku ku, the Rinnengan!" said a wide eyed snake man. "He has adapted to all of the DNA we have subjected to him and I thought it would be useful to have Nagato's DNA as well."

"So have you found a way to get rid of the Kyuubi so that you could take him over once you have Sasuke-kun's body?"

Orochimaru scowled. "No and it is getting increasingly annoying that he would have to die first before I can take him over, but I am not sure if all that I have done will stick with him in death. He might be a scraped project by the end of this year anyway….sad, he was my favorite experimental toy." He said with a face that looked sad and crazy at the same time.

"Remind me what you put in the boy again." Kabuto stated as Orochimaru implanted the Rinnengan DNA directly into the boy's eyes. Afterward, Naruto began to convulse and writhe in pain like he usually did when he messed with the boy's DNA.

"Oh I found this odd DNA back in Konoha. I think it was called Saiyan DNA. Not entirely sure how they got that but I put it to 'good' use. Ku ku ku! Then, I heard of this alien that crashed down in Earth Country. I met her and then killed her. During that battle, I learn that she was from an alternate world and her race was called Tameranians. What truly intrigued me was her use of fire. She was able to take the sun's rays and produce fire from her hands and eyes. Truly amazing."

"Wait, that was the orange lady I heard you fought." Kabuto commented.

"Yes." Orochimaru chuckled. "As confusing as that was, Naruto-kun now has some orange skin as well, but not as orange as the girl. Now the last DNA I implanted into the boy was very intriguing, Like the Tameranian, this one had to have the power of the yellow sun for his powers and like the girl, he was from another world. I found out that his name was Clark Luthor, but the boy was weakened by some odd green rocks and I used that to my advantage and killed him. However, to do anymore experiments on the boy, I had to turn off his abilities by having this green stones all around us."

"Oh, so that is what they were for." Kabuto replied absently. He looked around and saw that Sasuke was not with them. "Oh? Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He prefers not to watch, he gets sick when he sees this." Orochimaru scowled. "Foolish boy can't take the sight of his old friend getting experimented on."

"Oh, too bad for him." Kabuto said with mock hurt in his voice.

_Back in the mindscape…_

The whole place was shaking again, literally falling apart and a sewer that was falling apart was never a good thing. **"AGAIN? DAMN THAT MAN!"** Kyuubi roared as he got up from the poker table. In his human form, he was 6 feet tall, had the same whisker marks that Naruto did, and he wore a black business suit. His red hair was just as wild as Naruto's, if not more. All in all he looked like an evil and older version of Naruto with shoulder length hair.

He looked at Naruto, who was now on the floor in the fetal position. They boy he had taken a liking to was not in his normal orange jump suit. He was in tattered peasant clothes and he just looked horrible.

Growling, he spread his demonic energy throughout the blond's body. They had learned the hard the first time that Naruto was a prisoner and he lost a good amount of his will as the years went by. Now it was Kyuubi's job to keep Naruto alive. If he didn't, Naruto would be dead in a second. As he worked, he thought back to the first time.

_FLASHBACK!_

Naruto was slouched on a wall of a cell. He was glaring at the cell doors for he had been awake for a while now. He thought he was back in Konoha and because of his failure, they had put him in jail. He would not put it past the council to do that since he lost their precious Uchiha. Heh, he bet Sakura begged them to do it too.

However, the person that came for him was the last person he expected. It was Orochimaru! "W-what are you doing in Konoha?"

"Ku ku ku, boy, we are not in that hell hole. We are in my sound village." The snake man said with a very creepy smile.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, "How did I get here?"

"Why, Sasuke brought you of course. I must say, that was nice of him to bring me a Jinchuuriki so that I may…experiment on him all I want. I wanted to do so for a very long time."

"YOU'RE WRONG! Sasuke would never do that!" Naruto shouted, pulling at his restraint s as he tried to get at the snake man.

"He is right Naruto." came Sasuke's voice. Naruto looked at his 'brother' with a shocked face. "If I had not taken you here, you would have found a way to bring me back to Konoha. By the way Orochimaru, what is a Jinchuuriki?"

"Ku ku ku. A Jinchuuriki is another term for, The Power of Human Sacrifice." Orochimaru replied with a smirk at Naruto's shocked face. "This boy is the container for the most powerful demon in existence, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That is also the reason why everyone back in Konoha hates him. They believe him to BE the beast, but he is just the container that I get to experiment on thanks to his healing abilities."

"I see." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. It all made sense now and now he regretted what he had done.

Orochimaru came right up to the blond after he had open the cell doors, put his hand around the boy's neck and whispered in his ear. "No one will ever come for you." He said before he stabbed a syringe full of some strange liquid into Naruto's neck, who let out a blood curling scream as his whole body felt like it was on fire and people were stabbing him every second.

When Orochimaru looked back at his promising student, he found that was already gone. Sasuke had already left down the hallway, away from the screams of his 'brother' with is eyes closed. _I am sorry...Naruto._

_FLASHBACK END!_

"**This is the final time I am letting this happen Naruto! Once you recover, we are getting the hell out of here!" **Kyuubi said as he fell to his knees. This DNA felt familiar and it was putting a terrible strain on him. His eyes shot open. _**It can't be! Rinnengan DNA! His body can't survive much more of this, I will have to add my DNA so that he could, but I doubt he will receive the rinnengan.**_ The Kyuubi thought as he did so and slowly, the caving in of the sewer stopped and repaired itself.

Naruto slowly rose to a sitting position and said. "Is it over yet?"

"**Yes, now just rest. Once we recover, we are getting out of here, by any means necessary!" **Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded and he fell asleep in his own mind.

_Back outside…_

The squirming of Naruto came to a rest and he looked to be soundly asleep once again. "AH! He took that as well! Splendid!" Orochimaru replied happily as he walked out to let his lab rat rest. Kabuto took one last look at the blond and smirked before turning off the lights and leaving.

The next day, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a ROOT Ninja had returned to the hid out just after their little meeting with some leaf ninja, though it was a pleasant surprise to see one of his old creations using the wood element on him. Those leaf ninja were still searching for Sasuke and like he predicted, not Naruto.

However, his reminiscing was cut short when they heard an explosion in their base. When he got there, he was amused by Sasuke's attitude toward the Konoha ninja, including that of the pink haired banshee. He stepped in when Sasuke was about to use an unneeded Jutsu for this area. "That is enough Sasuke-kun. We are moving on to the next hide out."

"What about him?" questioned Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun has outlived his usefulness as a lab rat." Orochimaru commented, getting wide eyed looks from the Konoha ninja as Orochimaru's gang flamed away.

Sakura frame shook as she started to cry. "He is alive and didn't ditch us!" She cried out happily.

Kiba smiled and looked to the sky. _You were right Hinata….like always._

"Come on! We have no time to waste, we have to find Naruto!" Neji said, interrupting their thoughts and Yamato nodded as he followed the others in their search for Naruto.

With said blond, he was waking up in the real world, like he had done so after every experimentation. He took that time to keep his body in shape, but this time, Kyuubi had taught him a jutsu to get them out of there. With both of them in control, they faced the door and went through a long series of hand signs.

Once done, seals appeared all over his body, and that was the scene the Konoha had run into. Sakura silently cried at Naruto's weakened form, not knowing the green rocks were halting his alien healing. He looked at them with a blank stare with his blue and red eyes as the seal flew off of him and formed a circle length wise. The seals disappeared with a distortion of the air itself. ** "Demonic Style: Dimensional Transport"** He dead voice laced with Kyuubi's called out and he backed up into the distortion, never to be seen again in the Ninja World, but not by the ninja.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed out and then fell to her knees as she cried.

"What could have that snake done to him." growled out Kiba as he remembered the blank look on his old friend.

_That jutsu looks a lot like Kakashi's Kamui attack from his Sharigan. _Yamato thought while eyeing it until he saw Neji's panicked look. "What is the matter Neji."

"Whatever that jutsu is, it ripped a hole in the fabric of reality…..and is sucking in everything that gets near it. We should go!" Neji ordered and they exited the room just as the distortion appeared again and literally sucked in the room. Neji paled, he hated being right. "We need to inform Lady Tsunade about this….there may be a chance to save Naruto!"

"RIGHT!" everyone replied, eager to save their friend.

XXXX

In a quiet night in Smallville, a large explosion of red and blue light filled the entire town for a few moments before everything went back to normal, but this sort of thing never happened in this place. Sure they get the occasional Meteor Infected loony that wants to kill for some odd reason.

Anyway, while everyone was freaking out about the light, Naruto was laying face down in a corn field.

_**AWAKE UP KIT!**_

Naruto shot up and took a stance, read to fight anything that came his way. However, he noticed that he was not that frail anymore. He was taller than when he was 12, now what he was 15, it made a lot of sense. He had also had a lot of muscle, probably more than he had as a kid. All in all, he was completely healthy again. "W-what is going on?"

_**It is the work of the alien DNA in you…and I literally mean alien. Those powers you exhibited in your mindscape are powers I have seen in the past. You are not human anymore, you are three different aliens mixed into one annoy brat!**_

_Aliens? What kind?_

_**All humanoid that's for sure. You are part Saiyan, something very old and long dead, Tameranian, which explains the semi orange skin. Though, that could pass of as a nice tan. And to top it off you are also Kryptonian, which explains the healing and rapid regrowth of your muscles.**_

_I see, I am going to have to blend in and see where I am. _Naruto thought as he made his way out of the corn field. In his tattered clothes, he looked like a wondering hobo, that was another thing he had to fix.

_**OH and Naruto. I am some other news for you. I found another seal on your body that has nothing to with my own.**_ The kyuubi stated as he channel some chakra to Naruto's right arm to show a seal. Naruto recognized it as a blood seal and applied some to it. What came out was a scroll that said "Family Fortune" on it. Widening his eyes, he also smirked and looked up to see a large mansion. They however, never noticed the broken remains of the room he was in, fall into the field he occupied a few moments before.

"Well, the first thing I gotta do it see if this money is any good here and then by my own place." He said while eyeing the for sale sign.

_For Sale By Owner: Lex Luthor_

****

**Aaaand cut! This is where I will end the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Btw the way, This story, in the four chapter, will connect with my Foxfire Story. So yeah, the next chapter of Foxfire will be connected with this one and that is why I am put this one out. Btw, I have the first three chapters of this typed up and if you like this, LET ME KNOW. When I post chapter 4 of this and 9 of Foxfire, I will also post the next chapter of Prince of the Underworld.**

**Review**


	2. Ink

**A Hero's Destined Path**

**Chapter 2**

**Ink**

**Ok there is none of that triple invulnerability stuff. His saiyan abilities strengthens his other abilities...if that makes any sense at all.  
**

After Naruto had found out about his parent's money, he took it to the bank. When he unsealed it all, it was a lot and people were freaking out for different reasons. One reason was the amount of money and thankfully, it was all in Yen. Japanese money! The other reason was that all the money came from a very small scroll, which Naruto explained was a ninja art. The bank staff believed him….after a short lie detector test…and he set up a bank account that revealed it went past the Luthor's account.

When asked about that, he shrugged, sating that his parents which rich, but he never actually met them since they died the day of his birth and he grandfather had recently died, but not before giving him that scroll.

After that he went to go buy the Luthor Mansion from Lex Luthor's people since he was not around….not that he really cared. The place was huge! Bigger then he needed but if he ever had a party that he heard people talk about while he walked around town, it would be perfect! He then had to use a henge on two of his clones to make them look like Jiriaya and Tusnade. His 'other' grandparents. Those two helped him register for Smallville High. School, something he hated but was required for the kids of this world.

However, none of that matters at the moment for one young girl as she and Lana Lang made their way toward the school. Who is she? Well she is known as Kara Zor-El but on Earth, she goes by the name of Kara Kent. She crash landed to Earth a while back and was found by Kal El or as he likes to be named, Clark Kent AKA Superman and some dark guy named Batman. To her, those two were like night and day.

After they had found her and taken her to the Justice League, Wonder Woman offered to train her in Themyscira but she refused for the time being as she said she felt a pull. That pull led to Smallville, where Superman reluctantly allowed her stay and enlisted the help of his old friend Lana Lang to house her since she still lived in Smallville while she worked in Metropolis.

He had also told her about his time in Smallville, how he learned to use his powers there and he increasingly thought it was a good idea for her to stay in Smallville.

Currently, Kara is wearing some blue jeans, a pair of red converse shoes, and a blue shirt with a small red jacket over it. And of course, Lana is in a business suit for she has to work today in the business department of the Daily Planet. "Now Kara, please be careful. Not everyone has to know about your powers."

Kara smiled, though a little annoyed she said, "Alright, I won't show off."

At that moment, Naruto, decked in a black tank top, orange pants, and black tennis shoes, flies by them on a skateboard. He jumped on nearby railing and grinded until he lost his balance, but the odd thing was, he didn't fall. Instead he landed on his hands and flipped around and into the street! There he dodged a few cars before one came at him directly. He smirked and jumped high enough that he could jump off the roof, swing on a nearby light pole, and then land back on the board. After that, he rolled his way into the school.

Eye twitching, Kara looked toward her follow blond and said, "Show off!"

Getting over her shock, Lana pulled one of the mom's to the side. "Hey, who was that boy? I have never seen him before."

The mom smirked. "That is Naruto Uzumaki. He came here over night, practically right after that light show we all saw. He is also the new rich kid in town but the odd thing is that he doesn't act like it, same with his status as a ninja. Though with those fancy acrobatic skills he just used, I believe him."

"Well, that is something you don't see everyday." Lana commented.

"Oh? What is a ninja? A show off?"

"Well, in japan, they are said to be warriors of shadow and assassins of the highest caliber." Lana said, getting a wide eye look from Kara.

"Wow!" She replied. "Maybe he was only in the beginning stages of this ninja gig."

"Who knows, but you better get in there and start you freshman year already. You already missed the first day." Lana commented.

"Right!" the girl said as she rushed in.

"I hope she does alright." Lana whispered to herself as she left.

XXX

In homeroom, Naruto sat in the exact middle of the classroom with his arm holding up his face and with an extremely bored expression.

The teacher was talking roll like he did yesterday when Kara entered, looking extremely lost. "Um hi."

"Ah. You must be Kara Kent." The teacher observed. "I am Mr. Burns. Class, this is Kara kent, another new student." Silence, but some waved to her. The silence was because, in most of the boys mind's, she was hot! The teacher looked around for an empty seat and saw one next to the whiskered blond. "You may sit right next to the bored looking blond in the middle. Naruto! Act like what you want to be here, you have a fellow newbie to blab with."

Naruto responded by raising an eyebrow. Kara smiled at the teacher before going to sit down next to her fellow blond.

"Hey there. I saw your skills with a skateboard. Don't you think that was a bit show offy?" Kara asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Could have been a whole better if had not lost my balance."

Kara gave him an odd look and said, "Well, hopefully school won't be too boring."

"And no one tries to sabotage my grades." Naruto mumbled quietly to himself, but because of her super hearing, Kara heard it.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly amended with a half smile.

Kara looked at him oddly before shrugging._ What did you mean by that Naruto?_

_XXX_

"Lady Tsunade!" The group shouted as they entered the office of the Hokage tower with frantic faces. Jiriaya, who have been talking to her, quieted down when he saw them. Something was amiss with them.

"What is it?" Tsunade's tired voice asked with a sad face. She had been this way ever since Naruto left. "Did the mission go well?"

"No." Sakura said. "We failed, but we found something else…..or should I say, someone else."

"Well, who is it?"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, getting shell shocked looks from Tsunade and Jiriaya.

The Hokage quickly got out of her chair and slammed her palms on the desk. "WELL?"

"It would seem that Orochimaru had been using him a lab rat as he put it. I took the liberty of having my wood clone go throughout the base to see what I could dig up on Naruto Uzumaki. It would seem that boy has been through rigorous experiments, ones that has completely changed his DNA." Yamato reported

There were tears in Tsunade's eyes now, and she was shaking like a leaf, so Jiriaya asked. "Where is he now?"

"That is the thing. We think he is another world completely." Neji replied.

"What do you mean by that?" growled out Tsunade, hoping the boy was not in a permanent coma.

"Well, as soon as we got to his room, we saw how terrible a state he was in, but the weird thing was all these seals on his body. The thing that spooked me was the blank look on his face." Kiba announced. "Anyway, those seals flew off his body and formed a circle length wise. It caused a distortion in the air and sucked in Naruto, but the weird thing is, it has not closed yet, it literally sucked in the room he was in."

Jiriaya put on a thought full look and said, "Demonic Portal….those are rare and last for a very long time. Tell me, was their anything else odd about him?"

"Yeah! For moment, one eye was blue and the other red, but once he was done with the jutsu, they were both blue."

"Yes and I believe this jutsu he used was similar to Kakashi's Kamui." Yamato piped in.

"I see." Jiriaya replied. "And what has your clone found?"

Yamato shivered a bit, letting everyone know it was bad. "There were 4 major experiments documented about what Orochimaru had done, the rest were painful experiments that tested his tolerance for pain, poison testing, and other things. The four main ones were the ones that completely changed his DNA. He is no longer human, but three different types of Aliens."

Tsunade growled. "He is still Naruto, no matter what that freak has done to him!"

"Yes and we can only assume that Sasuke took Naruto with him, so Naruto would not keep coming after him. That would also explain why Kakashi found no trace of either of them." Jiriaya commented.

Tsunade sighed and asked Yamato, "What were those four experiments?"

Yamato nodded and produced four folders. "These folders document those experiments in a lot of detail, even to how Naruto writhed in pain." Yamato paused for a moment, scowling while Sakura gasped a bit. Kiba and Neji just glared at the folders. "The first experiment takes a DNA sample that went missing here a long time ago. All talked about was the Saiyan race and how they were able to use a special kind of energy called ki and it also documents the sample's owner….someone by the name of Gogeta."

Jiriaya widened his eyes to epic proportions. He had heard about that warrior when he was a kid and thought he was just a myth, guess he was wrong about. "And the other two alien DNA?"

Yamato nodded and said, "These two samples were taken directly from their source, which Orochimaru killed soon after he met them. One was called a Tameranian and the other was a Kryptonian. These two aliens absorbed the sun's rays for their powers. The Tameranian was able to produce fire from their hands and eyes and have enhanced strength while the Kryptonian has super human abilities."

"My god, what is wrong with that freak!" growled Kiba and his dog finally piped up and agreed.

"And the final experiment." choked Tsunade.

"It was a failed experiment where he tried to implant the famed Rinnengan directly into Naruto's eyes."

"ARGH! AS SOON I FIND THAT SNAKE BASTARD I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tsunade raged before she noticed she still had the group in her office. "You can go now and be sure to tell everyone about Naruto."

"Right!" The group said as they left, and no one ever notice a certain ninja lurking in the shadows.

XXX

Deep in an underground hideout in Konoha, Danzo was doing paper before he was interrupted by one of his ninja.

"Lord Danzo. Tsunade's ninja have returned and have come back empty handed, but they did find something else."

"What would that be?" Danzo asked calmly.

"They found Naruto and he was being experimented on by Orochimaru, but he disappeared through a still active portal to another world. Yamato described that it looks like Kakashi's Kamui attack." The drone reported.

"I see, thank you." Danzo dismissed his drone and thought hard.

"Naruto Uzumaki has not ditched the leaf." A voice said as pale teen appeared next to Danzo with a fake smile. "Do you still wish to be rid of him sir?"

"Yes, he has become a liability. Whatever Orochimaru did him was probably not just physical, but emotional as well. He could have gained a deep set hatred for the Leaf. He is no longer of use to me as a weapon, find him and dispose of him."

"And what if I cannot return once done?"

"It matters not. I have found the leaf is beyond saving. Either I destroy it now and rebuild or it collapses on its own in a few years, matters not to me. If you do not return, the roots of the tree will find a new home, in the world you go to."

"Very well sir." The voice said before disappearing, getting ready for its mission.

XXX

"Ah! Lunch time!" Naruto said as he line up in the cafeteria with a lot of other people and Kara right behind him.

"You know, for someone who hates school, you are a pretty smart person." Kara commented. Naruto had been answering questions all day and replied with the right answer everytime. "How do you do it?"

"Heh, photographic memory." Naruto smirked while tapping his head, getting a quirked eyebrow from the girl "Beisdes, I don't have to learn anything in lunch so I like this period the best."

Kara chuckled. "I guess so."

After, Naruto went to go sit at an empty table by himself, getting an odd look from his fellow blond. Walking up to him , she asked, "Ok, what is the deal? You could sit anywhere you want but you decide to sit over here, alone?"

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, not everyone likes the new kid."

"Well, seems you're stuck with me then." Kara said with a smile.

"Heh, thanks Kara." Naruto replied as he began to eat.

About half way through, they were approached by a brown haired girl that bordered on blond. She had on a pair of glasses that gave her an exotic look, a short sleeved yellow shirt, and a pair of jeans with black shoes. She smiled down at them before sitting down. "Hi, I am Nora Nelson."

"Um…hi." was Naruto reply.

"I am here because of two things. One, I would like to ask the two of you to join the Torch with me and the other is would like an exclusive interview with you Mr. Uzumaki."

"Why?" Naruto drawled out nervously.

"You are an interesting person! The way you can pull off all those acrobatic abilities like it is nothing and let's not forget the infamy of being the rich kid in town."

"Told you showing off was a bad thing." Kara chimed in with a smirk.

"Aw who asked you?" Naruto countered playfully before he turned back to Nora. "Ok I might considering this 'torch' you are talking about….not that I really know what it is and what is so bad about being rich here?'

"Well, the house you are living in use to belong to Lex Luthor, who use to be the old Richie rich in town and since then, he has gone mad with power and thinking he can own the world." She replied. "The torch is our school's newpaper!"

Naruto put on a thoughtful look. Ninja were all about information gathering from the shadows and Ero-Sennin was a master at that. In the end he shrugged, "I don't see why not, sure I'll join. And I'll also clear my name with this interview!" Naruto smirked before turning to Kara. "You going to join?"

The blond girl shrugged. "I might as well since I have nothing better to do."

And so, during the last hours of school, Naruto and Kara were introduced to the Torch's personal room. There, they found a very odd wall. "That is the Wall of Weird. A former student and my journalistic hero, Chloe Sullivan, made that. It documents all the weird things that have happened in Smallville. Not much has happened for a while but everyone who is in charge of this place usually updates it."

"Heh, sounds fun." Naruto smirked. _Maybe this place won't be so boring after all._ He thought while reading over some of the wall.

"So what will we be doing?" asked Kara.

"Simple, helping me type up the normal school sectioned articles and typing up your own articles when you find them." Nora announced as she then rounded on Naruto. "Now, about that article."

XXX

The pale root ninja landed in Orochimaru's old hideout….or what was left of it thanks to the recent battles. He searched the old hideout until he came to a spot that looked like it was ripped out and sent who knows where. That is when he noticed the distortion in the exact middle of the former room. "Seems this is it." He quietly murmured before jumping in, never to be seen again in the ninja world.

The root ninja woke up the next instant in a corn field that had the remains of the room in it. "Hmm, I wonder where I am." He said to himself before he concentrated and felt out for other chakra sources and it would seem they were nearby.

Quickly making his way over to them, found himself in a village of sorts, but the buildings were made differently then back home. A small girl and her mother passed him and giggled. "Mom look! That man's belly button is showing!"

The mom stopped to look at him and smiled a bit. He had short black hair that bordered a bowl cut, very pale skin, a head band with what looked to be a leaf insignia on it, a grey shirt with a black vest like jacket that had straps for a very short sword, ankle high black pants, and black shinobi sandals. "Hello there, can we help you?"

The root ninja gave her his fake smile and asked, "I am looking for someone. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The mother thought about it and said, "Oh that nice new boy in town. He is in Smallville High School now." She said, pointing in the direction of the school. When she turned her head back to the boy, he was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"He jumped up high and then disappeared mommy!" the little girl said with wide eyes.

"Hmm, maybe it was a bad idea to tell him that." The mom thought out loud.

The root ninja ran across the roof tops until he found a fairly large building that he assumed was this 'Smallville High School.' He felt there were a few chakra sources inside this building. However, he did not have to wait long because three teens walked out the front door. Two of them were blond and the other was a brown haired girl that bordered on blond. He instantly recognized the only male of the group as his target.

Naruto felt a presence watching him and said, "Hey, I forgot something in my locker, I will see you two later."

"Alright and thank you for joining and the interview Naruto." Nora said as she left.

Kara nodded with a smile and left as well, but when she was a good distance away, he super speed behind a tree. She felt that it was odd that Naruto froze for a moment and then said he forgot something….he already had all that he needed! She should know since her locker is next to his.

Naruto cut his eyes around from left to right and called out, "Come out! I know you are here, whoever you are."

Kara was about to come out of hiding with an embarrassed face until she heard a voice. "Well, it would seem that dickless is good at sensing another's Chakra."

"Sort of, but yours stands out way to much in this sea of low level signatures." Naruto countered. "So, who are you?"

"You may call me Sai and I am here to eliminate you." He replied with his creepy smile.

"So, Konoha has finally sent some hunter nin after me?" Naruto scrowled.

"Not quite." Sai replied. "From my understanding, they wish to save you, but my master wants you dead."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter for you anymore." Sai calmly stated before he brought out a blank scroll and quickly scribbled on it. **"Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Picture!"**

"Super wha-oh my god!" Naruto shouted as Japanese ink beast sprouted for the paper and rushed him. _Ok, now would be a good time to unleash my own jutsu that Kyuubi taught me while I was in my mind._ He frantically thought as he ducked under one that was coming for above and the jumped high the air as another came from below. He paniced as that set him up for the one coming straight at him! "AH! **Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm!" **He called out as he made a horizontal slicing motion in the air and sliced through the remaining ink beasts. Then the two beasts from before came back around but all Naruto did was punch through them.

The blond boy looked all around and saw that the beasts had exploded into ink when hit and there was a lot of it around the area now. _I have a feeling this is going on the wall of weird._ He thought to himself. He looked back at Sai and grimaced. The pale boy was just stand there like nothing had happened. So he decided to use this super speed he heard Kyuubi go on about during one of his school lessons today. "Hope this works." He murmured before he shot of like a rocket while forming a Rasengan in his right hand. "Take this! **Rasengan!" **He shouted and appeared right in front of the shocked root ninja. Slamming the ball of energy into Sai's stomach, and was propelled into the air and out of sight.

Naruto looked around and saw that no one was there…yet, but all the noise they made had probably attracted some attention. "Gotta get out of here before anyone shows up." He whispered to himself before he super sped away.

Kara stepped away from the tree with a gob smacked expression on her face. _W-was Naruto the pull?_ She thought to herself as Nora ran up behind her.

"Oh my god! What happened here?"

"I…I am not sure. It was like this when I got here." Kara replied, not revealing anything just yet.

"I can't believe this! A scoop on a wall of weird incident!" Nora announced happily with stars in her eyes. "And this time, if it is a Meteor infected person, they used ink! That is a new one!"

"Yeah. So should we take pictures?" Kara asked.

"Already on it!" Nora announced and he voice was farther away. Kara looked to see that her new friend was already taking pictures.

XXX

Sai groaned as he got back up from his free fall. He looked around to find himself in a crater inside a fairly large crater itself! "This is new." He commented before he grimaced in pain. He looked around to find himself surrounded by those strange green rocks. He reached around his back to pull out one of them from his back.

It was covered in his blood, but he felt no pain for the wound had quickly after he pulled it out. "Strange….I felt like new even though I just got a Rasengan plowed in my stomach." He said, eyeing the green stone some more. However, the weird thing was that some shrapnel had landed in some of his ink, making it glow green. He shrugged and got up. It would seem he needed a new plan to get rid of Naruto Uzumaki.

Thinking about it, one of those girls he was walking from school today would be good bait to bring him out. The blond girl's chakra seemed odd to him while the brunette's was normal and seemed to be the less likely to give him any trouble. Yes, she would do just fine.

XXX

Nora was walking out the back of the Talon, a local coffee shop that used to be a rundown movie theatre. She had parked her car in the back. As she walked out, she stopped as she saw Sai just standing there. "Ah….can I help you?"

Sai put on his creepy smile and out stretched his hand. This power he was about to use, he found out about it on the way here. Slimy black tendrils sprouted from his fingers and wrapped around Nora's legs, arms, and her mouth. "As a matter of fact, you can. You will be my bait." He replied as he made an ink clone and sent it off find Naruto, Nora eyes watching it the whole time with wide eyes until it was gone.

XXX

Walking into his new home, Naruto froze when he saw Ink Sai, just standing there in the middle of his living room. "Naruto Uzumaki. Come to the Talon building, I will be waiting in the back or your friend dies." The clone said before dissolving into a puddle in of greenish ink. Naruto growled at bit as the stuff made him sick a bit but he just ignored it as he donned some new clothes. He but on his blue shinobi sandals, a pair of blue jeans, a greenish shirt with a skull on it, a visor over his eyes like Snake Eyes', and his father's trench coat.

The day he moved in, Kyuubi informed him that there was a seal on his other arm and it held all his family heirlooms, including the coat and some jutsu. The rest he put in the office that was like a large living room.

Naruto walked out the door and disappeared from sight, intent on save either one of his new friends. He hopped long distances with his new powers until he came back into town and hopped the buildings. Once he was on the Talon, he peared over and saw that Sai had Nora captured in his ink.

Sai looked with an emotionless face. "So you came."

Naruto jumped down, landing across from Sai. "Leave her out of this." Naruto stated. Sai shrugged and threw her against the building. Surprisingly, she was still conscious but she was not moving from her spot any time soon because of her now broken leg. "Now will you tell me why you were sent to kill me and who you really are if you're not part of the leaf?"

Sai gave that creepy smile. "I am just one of the roots that support the decaying tree. My master is the main root and he wants you dead because you are a liability, a useless tool and a useless tool must be eliminated before it becomes a threat."

"Wow…so I was just a weapon for your master to use as he pleases huh?" Naruto replied with a twitching eyebrow.

"According to him, that is what all of your kind are." Sai replied like it was nothing.

"Ok I have heard enough. You wanna kill me, then come on and see if you can!" Naruto shouted

"Very well." Sai replied and did a single hand sign. **"Ninja Art: Ink Flush!" **

That is when Naruto noticed the ink all around him. That ink formed quickly into snakes, fangs dripping with that odd green liquid that the clone was mixed with. He narrowed his eyes as everything seemed to slow down around him. He took that to his advantage as he jumped away and landed on the wall behind him, sticking there.

Sai's eyes widened a bit. The blond was inside his trap one moment and then the next he was on the wall. "I see that you are faster than you appear to be. I guess those experiments done to you helped you become a better ninja instead of a failure that you used to be." Sai stated, making the blond growl. "But it does not matter. A failure will always be a failure and nothing else. **Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Picture!"** The surrounding ink sprung to life as varies animals, but unlike their normal form of black and white beasts, these were a lot more lifelike and in full color.

"This is not good." Naruto sweatdropped as he saw the beasts and the huge bird that Sai had jumped on. The ancient looking tigers leapt at him. He jumped of the wall, kicking one of them hard in the face and sending it into a nearby car as it exploded back into normal ink. He grabbed the second one and slammed it head first into the ground. Using that momentum, he flipped to his hands and spin kicked the rest away from him, splattering them all over the place. He looked up to see that Sai was flying directly above him.

He crouched down and then super jumped upwards, punching through the ink bird with a now white flaming fist. However, the punch missed Sai and the ink user took that to his advantage by stabbing his ninjato right between Naruto's eyes. The sword sliced through the visor with ease and clattered to the ground next to Nora. The blade, however, shattered just as it slammed against Naruto's skin. Naruto glared at Sai before he axe kicked Sai, then grabbed him by the ankle and threw him back to the ground while send down a few white flaming balls at him. Though,, he never expected Sai's reaction as he landed a few feet from him.

Sai slowly got out of the mini crater his body created. However, his body was still on fire from the white flames that hit him. He stretched his arm out at Naruto with a blank stare as he his body began to melt into a puddle of ink and since it was near a storm drain, it flowed into that.

The blond coated ninja made his way toward Nora when she said, "Way to go Naruto!"

Said blond sputtered and replied, "Sorry ma'am, I know not of that person you speak of. I am known as…" He replied with a fist in the air in air until he paused and put on a crest fallen look. "Someone who did not think this one through."

Nora smirked. "Don't worry Naruto, your secret is safe with me. So, what's your real story because I am guessing the one you gave me was the abridged version."

"I would like to know that as well, since I never saw you on Krypton, yet you exhibit our powers." Kara announced as she walked out from the shadows.

"Man….am I that easy to see through." Naruto replied as slapped his face.

"Yep." Both girls replied.

"You are going to have to explain yourself as well." Nora replied with a smirk towards Kara.

"Ugh….this is going to be a long night." groaned Naruto as he begun to explain himself to them. He told them all also about his old village, even the kyuubi, Sasuke, and then the experiments. "So basically, I am a demon container, who was once human but now I am three different aliens.

"I guess you really are the pull I felt." Kara whispered to herself, "Wait, you were a hero at birth but you were scorned because of it?"

"Basically."

"What a bunch of idiots!" Nora growled out and then winced in pain because of her leg. "What kind of messed up world was that?"

"The ninja world and from the info I am getting from Kyuubi, there are 8 others like me back there."

"Wow." Kara replied. "I am glad you escaped that world, or I would not have met you." She paused for a moment. "The experiments do explain your Kryptonian powers and the Tameranian powers. Yes I know what a Tameranian is, heck I heard there was one on the planet, although, I have never heard of a Saiyan."

"Well, just one more thing about myself that I have to learn about." Naruto sighed as he sat on the ground.

Kara put a hand on his should. He looked up at her when she said, "I am still a young kryptonian, so we can learn together."

"Cool."

"That is nice and all, but what are these aliens you are talking about?" Nora asked, completely confused. Kara chuckled nervously and told her about Krypton and their powers under a yellow sun. "This is so cool! I have two alien friends and if today was any indication, this is going to be so fun!"

"Yeah….uber fun." chuckled Naruto as he stood up before he did a henge to make him look like he was in his clothes from either. "Now let's get you to the hospital."

"Man, wait until superman hears about this." Kara commented, getting odd looks. "Uh, he is my cousin."

"Again, this is so cool!" Nora shouted, before he looked at Naruto's attire. "Oh and when I get better, we are so going to get you some new clothes. I mean, orange pants, what is that about?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he scoop up Nora bridal style. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be like spending time with Ino." He said as they super sped away.

**Don't worry people, i know some of you like Sai, so he is not dead...yet. I am debating on whether he should be Naruto's eventual friend or not.**

**Review.  
**


	3. Infamous

**A Hero's Destined Path**

**Chapter 3**

**Infamous**

It was a dark and stormy, but one geologist didn't care as he trudged through the mud, near a power plant in Smallville. This was no ordinary geologist. He was a rock fanatic and there were a few rocks that he had never got his hands on.

This geologist was a lanky man, about 5'8", had pure black hair that was very short and bordering on bald. He had on a pair of black shoes, black pants, a black shirt, and black trench coat.

The reason this man was near a power plant and on a stormy night no less, was because he heard about the green stones, kryptonite, turn black around here because of the natural heat this place gives off. It was one of the rarest rocks he needed for his collection and study. Of course these alien rocks were bad for people because it changed them but he did not care….he just wanted the stones!

Finally, after a lightning flash, he had found what he was looking for. Black Kryptonite! As he reached down to touched it, a bolt of lightning came down on him. He raised his head in a silent scream, although, he barely registered that it was not over. The bolt of lightning arced its way outward as it reacted with the other pieces of black kryptonite before it arced off into the power plant, super charging everything.

As the plant exploded in a large flash of light, no one ever heard his blood curling scream.

XXX

"Yeah Kal. Naruto is the pull I felt." Kara said while on the phone.

"_It is still strange that he came to this world around the same time you did." _Superman replied.

"It may seem strange, but I don't see anything bad about it and the Kyuubi was the one who took him to this world….even if it was by accident." Kara paused for a moment. "We have become great friends along with Nora and the only thing wrong with the guy is that he is a smart ass most of the time."

"_I see. But please, just be careful. And I guess if you trust him so well, I am willing to give him a chance as well." _Superman said with a sigh. "_So, the training. When do you want to do that? Wonder Woman is getting edgy about that."_

"What? Superman can't handle the champion Amazon?" Kara asked. "Don't worry Kal, I think I will start that in the summer, but if he wants to, could you help train him as well."

"_We'll see. I am starting to wonder if he-" _the phone connection was cut off as the power went out.

Kara glared at the lights. "Great. Hey Lana! You have any candles?"

"Yes! Don't wory!" came said woman's voice. "Though if the power is not on soon, we'll have to go to Naruto's"

"Oh that is right." Kara snapped her fingers. "Ninja boy told me last week that he found a generator in that mansion."

"My point!" Lana said at the door way with a smile and said candle.

XXX

"Kara?" Superman asked through the phone. "The call dropped?" He asked no one in particular. He was in the watchtower of the justice league, so it was a possibility. They were in space after all.

"You don't have to worry." Flash said as he worked on the Justice League's computer. The scanner just picked up a power outage and it is raining pretty hard over there, so I am not surprised."

"Though this outage is rather odd." The Martian Manhunter made himself known by phasing through the wall.

"What do you mean J'onn?" Superman asked.

"I find it odd that all the electricity seemed to be drained from the power plant." The Martian replied.

"I am sure that whatever it is, Kara and this Naruto will be able to take care of it. This is part of her training after all." Wonder Woman said from her seat. "And yes, I overheard your conversation."

"Kind of hard not to hear her with the phone's volume set on high." commented the Flash.

"My point." The Amazon stated and then smirked. "Seems you can't handle a lot of the women on Earth." She said referring to Lois Lane.

"So ya going to do it big guy?" asked the Flash.

"So what?" The Kryptonian asked back.

"Train this Naruto kid." Flash replied. "I am sure he could use it after what he has been through."

"How a kid can stay sane through having a demon put in him by his father no less and those experiments, I will never know." The Green Lantern stated.

"I guess I am or I'll never hear the end of it, John." Superman sighed.

Wonder Woman smirked. "Seems it is not just Earth women you can't handle."

"Oh ha ha." Superman replied, turning back the computer. "I guess whatever it is; they can take care of it."

XXX

**Knock Knock**

Naruto opened the door to see Kara and Lana at his door. "I thought you would be coming." was his reply. He was a set of blue pajamas and his dog cap.

"What? You have the power to read minds now?" Kara shot back.

"No, but that would be useful as I pal around with two girls that expect me read their minds most of the time." He said with a yawn as he let them in. "Besides, Nora is already here."

"Oh." Kara replied as she walked in and called over her shoulder. "And just so you know Ninja Boy, most girls are like that."

"Joy." came Naruto's tired reply before he turned back to Lana. "Um, you don't have to stand there Miss Lang. Make yourself at home, Kara already has."

"That is because she is here a lot." Lana smiled as she walked with him into the house.

Once in his common room, Naruto went to play pool with Kara while Lana and Nora chatted between the two of them. "So Nora, how big a chance do you think it is that those two will be together one of these days?"

Smirking, the brunette glanced at the two blondes playing their game of pool; with Naruto occasionally give Kara grief with a smile before she shot back her own retort. "Oh it is definite. They already treat each other like best friends should, but the question is, is how long will it take them to figure it out."

"I suppose you are right." Lana replied while watching the two before she turned back to Nora. "Say, where is your mom?"

"She got the late shift tonight, so I let her know where I was via cell phone." Nora got a smirk on her face at that. "Hey Naruto! Did you get that cell phone of yours to work?"

"Heh, yeah." Naruto said and he took a contemplative look before continuing. "I might as well tell you guys this before you find out tomorrow." He paused, seeing their off put looks. "Today I tried using the computers while you two were out getting stories."

"You sure you should have been messing with something that high tech ninja boy?" Kara quipped.

"Yeah, we usually have you getting the stories while we type them up." Nora commented.

"Yeah well, I guessed I learned that the hard way." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "the first computer I used set itself on fire and when I was on the other computer for a bit, it spontaneously combusted. Now don't worry, I bought three new computers to replace the two I…broke. Heck I even got one of the tech kids to teach me how to use it and after I got well adapted, he printed out a little instruction manual for me to learn with and few shadow clones later, I am pretty good at using a computer. And yes, I did recover the old computers' memory and put it into the new computers."

He turned his head back the three women before he gained a deadpanned expression because they looked at him like he had grown a second head. They then fell on the floor laughing their asses off. "Oh come on. It is not that funny!" He said red faced.

"Yes it is!" Kara laughed.

"You made a computer spontaneously combust!" Nora gasped out.

"You have to admit that is funny." Lana giggled.

"Well, like I said before, the only tech I have really encountered back home are those short wave radios and the hospital equipment. If there were mow stuff I never got to use it."

"Right well at least you are learning and quickly too." Nora stated as she regained her breath.

"Speaking of learning quickly." Kara said as she too recovered. "What all have you learned about your powers?"

"Let's see." Naruto said as he took a thinking pose. "I have adequate control over my white fire that i get from my Tameranian side, just getting into the flaming beams of white fire that come out of my eyes for the same side, the Ki energy of my Saiyan side, Flight, and Super speed and strength."

"That is good." Kara replied. "Now we could work on the senses. Superman did tell me we do have super senses as well."

"Sweet." Naruto stated. "What should we work on today?"

Kara smirked, "How about smell? Just take in a deep breath." Lana shook her head at that. It would seem that Naruto was going to learn the hard way of why not to test this in Smallville.

The blond ninja nodded as he calmed himself a down and took in a deep breath of air. Not a second later did he realize that it was a mistake. He held his nose as he eyes watered. "ARGH!"

Kara giggled. "Oh it is so fun messing with you." She said. "I had the same reaction the other day when I tried this."

"YOU KNEW?" growled Naruto. "You knew and you let me take in all of Smallville's worth of cow, horse, and other animal crap! Good god! I feel so sorry for Kiba now."

"Uh, who was Kiba again?" Nora asked.

"He was a ninja that worked with dogs, so they had senses like dogs. I fought him in the Prelims of the Chunin Exams and I over strained myself and farted in his face. He had the same reaction I just had." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Silence was his answer before the girls fell on the floor again, laughing their asses off. However, that stopped as the lights flickered violently with black electricity. They stared at it like it was the weirdest thing in the world until it shot down in a black column, knocking them back. It was the geologist from the plant….not that they knew that. There were a few changes to him though. His black hair had grown and was now slicked back. The other change was his bloody red eyes.

He looked around and then at the four in the room. "Hmm? So this place still has power? Bah! It is weak generator power!"

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are barging in on my place?" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm?" The man replied as he took a look at the blond ninja. "Ah the new local rich boy of Smallville I have been hearing about as of late. I must say, you are an improvement to Lex Luthor. Unlike that hairless fool, you seem to be the good guy, barely spending a dime!" He paused for a moment. "Oh that is right. You wanted my name. I am Drake Bryson."

"Ok….so what do you want?" The blond said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I was just looking for black kryptonite near a power plant and well, things got shocking! I saw that I blew out the lights of the town but this place is still kicking!" He replied with an insane smile as he looked at the girls. "You know, you three are a very hot!" He said as he made his way to them.

"Don't touch them." demanded Naruto as he got in Drake's way.

Drake sneered at the blond ninja and held up a hand. "And what are you going to do about it?" he said before he sent a bolt of black lightning at Naruto, sending him through a wall. Turning his attention back on the girls, he smirked. "Now, let me give you girls a real jolt!" however, before he could make a move, a kunai lodged itself in his shoulder. "Argh!"

"Man….now I know how Pervy Sage feels every time Granny Tsunade punches him through a wall." groaned Naruto as he made his way back to the others. Looking at the hole in the wall he said, "Great, now I am going to have to fix that." He noticed that Drake was looking at him oddly.

"I pumped enough electricity into you that you should be dead and you are worried about that damn wall!" screamed Drake.

Naruto gave him a blank stare. "Um…yeah, what of it?"

Drake's eye twitched. "You are supposed to be dead damnit!"

"Maybe you didn't hear, but I am also a ninja. I can't be beaten that easily, you should have done your homework ya ninny." Naruto teased.

"You are annoying, but I will go for now. By tomorrow, the electricity should be running again and then the real fun will begin." He then reach for the kunai and held it with an evil smirk. "But I shall leave a present." Drake charged the kunai and then threw it into Lana's shoulder, making her scream in pain for not just the sharp object in her shoulder, but also because of the electricity running through her body. As she passed out, Drake gave them the one fingered salute and discharged out of the mansion.

Naruto shot toward Lana and picked her up bridal style. "Shit….I hate these super nut jobs."

"Worry about that later Naruto." Kara replied with Nora on her back. "We gotta get her to the hospital before she dies!"

The blond ninja noticed the tears in her eyes and nodded before they zipped over to the hospital.

XXX

A pair of yellow slitted eyes opened up in annoyance. Orochimaru was annoyed because Kabuto had come back from the old hideout the Konoha ninja had infiltrated and then helped destroy. The news he had gotten was less than expected. Naruto Uzumaki had not gone to Konoha to die, but simply vanished in to thin air….along with the whole freaking room!

"Kabuto, how is it possible that this has happened?"

"I found something….odd in that spot." Four eyes replied. "It is a rift in the very fabric of time and space."

"Oh?" now this peaked the snake man's interest. "So our blond experiment has gone to another world?"

"It is logical to think that for people have come to this world before….like you said before." Kabuto replied. When he noticed Orochimaru's calculating look, he asked, "What are you thinking Lord Orochimaru?"

"A new world that knows nothing about me. Ku Ku ku!" laughed the snake man. "I know that Konoha will fall apart without me….that man named Danzo will make sure of that."

"So….you want to leave this world?"

"Yes, seal up all potential experiments and those bodies you like to use." ordered Orochimaru. "And fetch these people from the other bases along with Sasuke-kun and meet me at the rift." He handed Kabuto a piece of paper with three names and then body flickered away.

"Well….might as well go now." Kabuto mumbled.

XXX

"It has been weeks, sir." A ROOT ANBU reported to Danzo. "Sai has either failed or is trapped in the other world."

Danzo closed his eye as he thought deep about what to do next. He had a plan for his ROOT to take over the Leaf when the time was right. They did not really need him to start that mission. "Assemble the five men I have preselected if I had to leave Konoha."

"Sir?"

"Yes, I am leaving for the rift…I must confirm that Kyuubi is destroyed."

"Yes sir." The ninja said before disappearing.

XXX

Later that day, we see two groups near the rift. One was Orochimaru's and the other was Danzo's. Said cripple only had five masked ninja and the Snake man had Kabuto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin.

"Danzo? Well, it has been awhile." Orochimaru said with a mock bow.

"Yes it has Orochimaru. Now what are you doing here?"

"Right to the point like always huh?" smirked the snake sennin. "Well, I heard this is spot that has the rift. I want to go to that new world and mess with people's minds…including that of my experiment."

"The Kyuubi vessel? Very well, I will go as well. When you are done with him, I will have him killed, which was my reason for going." Danzo replied as they all made their way into the rift. The result of their entry, made the rift discharge a lot of energy, destroying what was left of Orochimaru's old base. It was just a large crater now.

Once on the other side, they landed in a corn field. Looking around, Orochimaru ordered, "Karin and Kabuto, I want you to find and observe the experiment, you have seen him before so it should not be too hard. Report back to Sasuke when you are done. He will bring you to me in our new base." He looked at Danzo. "Will you be joining us Danzo?"

"Not at the moment , no." Danzo replied before he and his ninja disappeared.

"Sir, you do know he will kill this Naruto whether you are done observing him or not." Karin replied.

"I know that and when they try without my help, they will die. Ku Ku Ku." laughed Orochimaru.

XXX

"Ok, we need to see who the hell this ass is!" growled Naruto as the three of them made their way to the Torch room the next day.

"I agree." Kara said, glaring at nothing. The doctors said that Lana would be fine, but if they had been slower to get her to the hospital, she would have been dead before they could do anything.

"WHOA!" Nora shouted as she entered the room. "When you said new computers, you really meant new computers! These are the newest ones out!"

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to." Kara said.

"Well, I had nothing better to do with the money I have." Naruto shrugged.

"And yet you don't know any alien languages nor did you know a lot about computers until yesterday." quipped Kara.

"Oh ha ha." deadpanned Naruto. "I was never taught those languages, so sue me."

"Ok quit bickering you two." Nora suddenly said while working on a computer. They moved over to Nora, looking over her shoulders. There was a picture of the man from last night, Drake Bryson. "Ok, I thought I heard that man's name before. Drake Bryson is a rather infamous geologist. It is said that he would even kill to get what he wanted, but the problem was that no one could ever prove it was him."

"Oh great. A guy who kills for rocks." deadpanned Naruto.

"And here is the kicker. He said that each rock has a power and that he was searching for some very rare Kryptonite….Black Kryptonite."

"Looks like he found it." Kara said as she glanced Naruto, who unconsciously rubbed his chest.

"Remind me what the black stuff does again." The blond ninja asked.

Sighing, Kara said, "It splits your good and bad sides apart, but if he was the cause of power plant explosion, then his good side might be gone."

_Or this person is still alive._ Thought a root anbu from the shadows of the room before he disappeared.

"Great, now we have to deal with his full blown bad side." Naruto said. "But what I want to know is how this happened."

"Well, I heard there was a fair amount of Kryptonite over by the plant and the heat and random bursts of lightning from storms, turn the rocks black.

"Great, now what do we do." The blond ninja asked before they heard an explosion. "He's back."

"Don't just stand there, we need to see if anyone is hurt!" Kara exclaimed before the two blonds super sped out of the room.

"I suppose I am going there on my own." Nora sighed. _However, if the black stones gave him this power, what would happen if I used blue and green on the guy?_

XXX

Black electricity arced from all the street lights before shooting off into a large ball of blackness in the middle of main street. People looked at it oddly before that turned to panic as the ball exploded, sending everything flying away.

"LET ME ECTROFY YOU ALL!" Drake shouted as electricity spread from his hands and blew up a few nearby car. However, that tirade was cut short as a kunai lodged itself in his shoulder again. He looked to the thrower and growled. "Argh! You again?"

Naruto glared at him. "You have power like this, so tell me, what is your reason for all the maythem?"

"Reason?" Drake replied, "What reason should I have. You see all these super powered freaks all around, doing good and bad. I was infamous as a human because I killed a few people, big whoop! Now watch me become truly infamous as I kill an entire town with my powers!"

"Ok….so your just insane." deadpanned Naruto.

"Oh please. I have been this way for a long time and no one but a mouthy ninja caught that." Drake complained before he charged a massive amount of black lightning in his hands. "Sadly, that mouthy ninja was the first to die! Try and survive this boy!" He shouted as he sent all that energy at the blond ninja, sending him down the street and through a building.

While the people were cowering, Kabuto and Karin were smirking at this guy's power. "You think Lord Orochimaru would like to use him for an experiment?" asked Karin.

"Eventually, but let's let the experiment beat him." Kabuto replied while the odd red head nodded.

Said blond ninja was lying in a crater of a building. He groaned, even if he was invulnerable and could barely feel that, it was still annoying to be thrown away like that. Creating a shadow clone to take his place, he quickly changed into his attire that he fought in with Sai, only instead of that visor, he wore romani sunglasses. I mean, why bother wear that visor when some super powered junkie could hit you in the face and break it. These sunglasses were a smaller target.

Kara, in a red hoody that covered her face, along with a pair sunglasses for just in case, rushed right up to Drake and bashed him into a nearby building. There were murmurs all around after that, like "That's the new Blur!", "Whoa! Did you see that.", and "Is she hear to save us."

Naruto jumped down right next to her and said. "So B, how we gunna do this?"

"How they hell am I supposed to know Na-I mean White Flame." Kara replied. _Miss Blur and White Flame? We so need new super hero handles. _

"I'll tell you what is going to happen! YOU DIE NEXT!" Drake shouted as he rushed toward them in a black blur, sparks flying everywhere. Naruto ducked under a punch to the face before he jumped and spin kicked the guy in the face a few feet away from him.

Drake growled as he got back up. He grimaced in pain before he took out the kunai that he had forgotten was in his shoulder and smirked. He shot multiple bolts of black lightning at the blond ninja, who pulled off a matrix. Drake took advantage of Naruto's position by jumping up high, charging the kunai, and plunging the kunai into Naruto's chest.

The blond ninja screamed in pain before it smirked at Drake weakly. "Boom!" in an explosion, Drake was blown away.

Out of the soot and dirt, drake shot up coughing. "The hell was that?"

"That is simple." Naruto said, floating on his back in the air, with a smirk "An explosion."

"I know what it was, I just don't understand how that could be possible!" Drake roared.

"With the use of Chakra, the same stuff that is all humans." _And luckily I still have it. _were Naruto's thoughts.

"Is that what protected that boy the first time I charged lightning through his body?" Drake managed to get out.

"Duh…" droned out the Naruto clone as he emerged from the hole in the building. "Though I gotta say, that was pretty painful." He said, rubbing his chest.

"I'll show you painful! I am going to blow you away!"

"That's what she said." Both Narutos commented.

Eye twitching madly as everyone laughed, Drake yelled, "I am so going to enjoy killing you fools!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The blond ninja asked.

"Like what?" was his snide remark.

"Like me!" Kara shouted from behind and punched him in the jaw as he turned around, sending him in the air, although, it was a bit high.

That was when Nora arrived on the scene. She saw that Drake was gathering the natural electricity in the atmosphere and was going to send it down on the town. "No!"

"It's lights out for all of you!" Drake shouted from above with a now giant ball of pure black lightning. With a grunt, Drake heaved the ball down on the town and to help, he shot a beam of electricity with it.

Nora saw that it was headed straight for a wide eyed Kara. So, she pushed the other girl out of the way and brought out two stones from her pockets. They were both Kryptonite, but one was green while the other was blue. _I hope this works. _She thought as she threw up her hands with the stones.

As soon as the giant ball of lightning hit her, sparks flew from all around as the Kryptonite absorbed all of it, but with all the electricity in the air and from Drake, it was too much as it over flowed, electrifying her.

All that energy flowed right into her through the Kryptonite and eventually knocked her out in a bright light. Naruto and Kara took that opportunity to run, but not before picking up Nora. When everything was semi normal again, people saw the Naruto clone just standing there. "Um…I'll get someone to help out with this stuff." He said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke, further emphasizing his low level ninja status. They also noticed that Drake was no where to be seen.

Up on the buildings, Kabuto was the one who swiped the idiotic geologist. Karin looked at him for a moment on Kabuto's shoulder and sighed. "So this nut job was able to use all that electricity….imagine what he could do for Orochimaru."

"Yes, that is why I took him before the authorities of this world could take him." Kabuto smirked.

"Are you two ready." came Sasuke's voice as he jumped down next to him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun. Though I have to say, if this man gets his powers back, he could give you a run for you money."

"I doubt it." brooded Sasuke as the three sound ninja jumped out of sight.

XXX

"Ow ow ow!" Nora screamed as she was gently put on a bed in Naruto's mansion. "That was so not a good idea."

"Really? Who knew." replied Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Other than being totally reckless, you did good." Kara stated. "but I was really afraid that you could have died."

"I felt like I was going to die because of all the pain. Now I feel like I am on pins and needles."

"You said you were holding Kryptonite in both hands….that must of protected you from all that electricity." Naruto deduced.

"Yeah, the normal green stuff you see a lot and on the rare colors, blue." Nora replied while she brushed her hair out of her face and since her fingers were pointing away from her, she did not suffer what happened next. A bolt of yellow lightning shot out of her finger tips and blew up a lamp. "oops" She said with a dumb struck look on her face.

"Awe….you broke my lamp." Naruto whined.

"Oh cry about it later, Nora has powers!" Kara shouted with a smile.

"Heh, it is great." Naruto said. "It is like we are creating out own super club!"

"If I can control my powers, I would gladly join you two in keeping this small town safe." Nora offered.

"Glad to hear it." smiled Naruto. "I guess having lightning powers means you can keep up with us now.

"Yep!" Nora cheered with her hands in the air before she grimaced in pain. "But rest right now sounds even better."

"Hey! Anybody home?" came Lana's voice.

"Lana! Should you be out of the hospital already?" asked a concern Kara.

"Yeah, they said I'll be fine." Lana said before handing Naruto the kunai that was in her. "They said it saved me. It absorbed a lot of the black lightning, so I only got minimal shock."

"Oh ok then. Thank God for Ninja weapons!" Naruto joked. He then noticed the box in her hand. "So who is that for?"

"Oh that is right!" Lana replied before turning to Kara, completely ignoring a Naruto with fake anime tears because it was not for him. "This is a present from Superman."

Kara took the box and looked inside. Inside was a red and blue suit. She read aloud the card that came with it. _"Good job so far Kara. Please accept this super suit and with it comes the name….Supergirl."_

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, are you going to take up that mantle?" Nora asked.

"I will. Taking up the super title…I will honor it if Superman wants this." smiled Kara.

Naruto smiled to himself. He liked that smile for some reason. Shaking his head as he brushed the odd feeling of, he walked past her, lightly tapping her stomach for fun. "I sure you'll do fine. I don't think even you could mess that up."

After recovering from the odd jab, Kara lightly smiled as she punched his shoulder. "And what are you going to be? White Flame does not suit you."

Naruto smirked. "I don't plan on staying the White Flame for very long." He picked up a notebook and flipped through a few pages of it. Kara looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened.

"I see….so that is it. Interesting." Kara stated as she took the book over to Nora and Lana.

Nora smiled. "Now you are getting a fashion sense! That old black shirt and orange pants has to go! You start wearing the clothes we got you!"

"Fine…" Naruto droned.

"And while we are on the subject of costumes. I would like one made." Nora stated as she took out a picture of what she wanted.

Arching an eyebrow, he shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'll get this made for ya, although, i have to say this a very cosplayish."

**Hope you all like this one**. **Now i just gotta finish the 4 chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Four

**A Hero's Destined Path**

**Chapter 4**

**Four**

**Ok I am getting this chapter out since it has been a while. I am working on Prince of the Underworld next. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"**Oodama Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he charged at a tree at the back of his house, completely destroying the tree. He had basically turned his back yard into a training field.

"NICE!" Kara cheered as she walked over with Nora behind her. "Now, you said you have been trying to add an element to that attack?"

"Yeah, can you show us?" Nora asked with wide eyed smile.

"Depends." Naruto took a thoughtful look. "Can I test it against the **Chidori no Rasengan **I helped you create."

"You mean that attack where I swirl the electricity in my hand that I like to call **Lightning Sphere**?" asked Nora.

"The very same."

"I guess I have to observe this time." Kara stated as she watched the two go to opposite sides of the field and charge up the attacks. She shook her at this, when they got like this, there was no stopping them. Of course, she was the same way when she sparred with the blond ninja. She then observed the two as they charged at one another.

Naruto smirked as he summoned up a clone. They formed the usual **Rasengan **and then added the wind element to it. He looked on as Nora was swirling the electricity at her disposal, forming her own type of **Rasengan**.

"**Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

"**Lightning Sphere!"**

The two called out there attacks as they charged at one another and when the two met in the middle, it looked like two elemental bullets were having a power struggle until they exploded, with Nora turning herself into a lightning bolt and crashing into the ground a few yards away. Naruto himself crashed into a tree.

Pulling himself out, he saw that Nora was reforming herself and was just fine. "Man that was awesome!"

"Yeah, but I should have expected that result." Nora replied, rubbing her back.

"Yeah well, I wanna spar with ninja boy." Kara stated as she help Nora up while Naruto walked over.

"Sure thing Kara, but just some light sparring. I don't wanna scare anyone in Smallville with the tremors our punches create." Naruto stated.

"Good idea." Nora smirked when she saw Kara walking over to the ninja, so she put her foot out as she walked in the opposite direction. That tripped up Kara and she fell into Naruto, who then rolled on the ground like a wheel into the tree that Naruto crashed into. The duo noticed their position and it made Nora laugh on the inside, but gasped on the outside. Naruto had his back to the tree with Kara on top of him with her lips on his.

That was the scene Lana came to when she walked out to the field. However, before she could say anything, Naruto screamed out in pain as he held his head in pain, making Kara quickly get off of him. When he seemed to calm down, Kara asked, "What was that about?"

"M-must be another power activating…not sure what race but I saw multiple images at once, all of them words of all sorts of languages." Naruto muttered out while still holding his head with a freaked out look.

"Must be Tameranian." Kara replied hesitantly. "Heard that they absorb languages through lip contact and since I learned all of Earth's languages in under a month….that is what you got, including Kryptonese."

"Oh joy." replied Naruto, rubbing his temples. "Guess now I can say I know Kryptonese." He lightly chuckled.

"You got all that from a kiss…..wow." Nora replied after the initial shock was gone and her tone was teasing.

Naruto caught the hidden message and said, "Like my first kiss, this too was an accident."

"First kiss?" all three girls, Lana included, shouted.

"I don't like to talk about." growl Naruto.

"Was it with that pink hair banshee?" Kara asked seriously.

"No….Sasuke." Naruto quietly said, but the girls caught it, who all had wide eyes.

They chuckled a bit and Lana asked, "How did that happen?"

"I got in his face and told him I didn't like him while in the academy. However, I was crouching on a desk and someone bumped me from behind." That made all three girl's eyes widen even more.

"Well, let's me liven up this awkward atmosphere." Lana stated. "After a few weeks, the costumes are in!"

"Sweet! But why did mine take so long?" Nora asked.

As they walked toward the mansion, Naruto gave her a look and said, "Come on, what you ordered was a cosplay costume, so I sent it to where I sent my costume to give you more protection and make that odd sword real."

"Oh….that makes sense." Nora replied.

Only Lana noticed that Kara was lagging behind, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. _That….was my first kiss._ The girl thought with a blush before she shook it off for the moment and caught up with her friends.

XXX

"What is that from anyway?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop as he look at Nora's costume.

"This is from Final Fantasy 13. I am using Lightning's costume and I guess I'll use her name for my super hero handle."

"Simple. I like it!" Kara smiled. She then took a look at Naruto's costume. He had red boots, white baggy pants, a white skin tight shirt that had a V that went to both shoulders and met in the middle, a red trench coat with white flames along the bottom and along the sleeves, red gloves that almost reached his elbows, and a pair of Romani sunglasses. For some reason, it made her blush, but he didn't seem to notice. "So, what are you going to call yourself, White Flame is kind of weird."

Naruto froze before he took a seat on the couch, taking a thoughtful look. "I have no clue." He replied, making every one face vault.

"Hmm…" Kara replied after she recovered. "Well, we know that you are three different aliens and a smart ass."

Naruto gained a dead panned look at that comment before he snapped his fingers. "Yeah! I am all these different aliens, but I act like the one thing I am not anymore…human."

"So basically you are saying that you are a contradictory of what you are?" Nora asked.

"Correct! A Paradox!" Naruto smirked.

"That is a good name." Lana stated, making everyone look at her. "Paradox!"

"Yeah….I will be Paradox!" smirked the blond ninja as he pumped his fist in the air, making Kara smile at his antics.

"So what are we waiting for, let's fly!" Nora commented and the blond duo nodded before all three of them left the mansion and took to the skies, with Nora as a yellow lightning bolt. Naruto flew at a leisurely pace, with his back to the ground and he was cloud gazing and Kara was flying circles around them.

XXX

Sasuke was walking the shopping district of Smallville. He was not in his usual shinobi clothes, instead, he was in a pair of ripped blue jeans, some black shoes, a white shirt, and a black leather coat that was open.

Currently, he was scouting out the place. He didn't really want to be in the base with Karin trying to seduce him. God she was annoying….hell more annoying than Sakura and that was a surprise to him. However, because it was the weekend, there were many girls shopping and ogling him. _Thought I escaped this shit when I left Konoha._ He thought with a growl.

He walked into an odd book store and begun to browse around, ignoring the clerk's hello. Soon, he wandered into the used books section and one book in particular caught his eye. He picked it up and read aloud, "Old magic: Advent of the Four?"

"Ah, I see you have interesting tastes in books." The clerk suddenly said, startling Sasuke.

Deciding not to question it, he asked instead, "What do you know about the four this book talks about?" he assumed magic was this world's from of Jutsu.

"Ah. The four. Some say that it is the four horsemen that will bring about the destruction of this world, but it is very old magic, so it could be about anything." The clerk replied with a shrug.

Sasuke smirked. He had read about these horsemen when he was learning about this new world. If he could gain control of them, he would become even more powerful and could test himself against these famed superheroes, but first, he would test this spell out on Naruto. "I'll take it." he said and after paying for it, he headed straight back to the base to inform Orochimaru of his finding.

XXX

"So you want to try this world's form of Jutsu on the experiment?" Kabuto asked once Sasuke explained it.

"Yes, and since Orochimaru put Kryptonian DNA in Naruto, he is just as susceptible as the rest of us." Sasuke replied, having learned this from reading about this Superman.

"Very well." Orochimaru replied, getting up from his seat. "I would like to see this for myself. Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, you three stay here." He ordered and they just nodded as Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru body flickered out of the base.

XXX

The three have been flying for quite a while now. They should have known that weekends were relatively peaceful. Naruto didn't notice, but Kara kept shooting him a glance every now and then, making Nora smirk.

Naruto decided to look down as they passed over a fairly large field and saw someone he did not expect. "Sasuke? The hell is he doing and what is he even doing in this world?"

That caught the two girls' attention as they too looked down and saw three people drawing odd designs on the ground. "Well, one way to find out ninja boy!" Kara replied with a serious look. She did not like these people because they were the ones who hurt her friend after all.

They flew down and landed right across from the dark trio. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as soon as he landed.

"Naruto-kun, so good of you to join us." Orochimaru taunted.

"Cut the crap Orochimaru!" Naruto growled out. "What are you three doing here?"

"Why, we have crossed worlds to start anew and to kill you of course." Kabuto cooed. "Of course, Sasuke will be the one to do so today, for after all, you are worthless compared to him.

"That was uncalled for!" Kara shouted.

"It doesn't matter." droned out Sasuke. "I will kill Naruto with magic!" Sasuke smirked as he begun to chant in another language as the symbols all around them started glowing and headed straight for Naruto.

The blond ninja saw this and acted quickly, pushing Kara and Nora back a few feet just as the symbols reached him, bathing him in a blinding light.

"NARUTO!" Kara and Nora screamed.

"WITH HIS SACRIFICE, I BRING ABOUT THE FOUR TO BRING ABOUT DESCTRUCTION!" Sasuke exclaimed as he too was bath in light as well.

XXX

Foxfire had just gotten done with his train with Jiriaya today. He was going to try again today to contact the Titans or Terra again. He had lost his mental connection with them for some reason and he just hoped they were alright. He knew that Blackfire was traveling in space and it was kind of hard to talk to each other in space.

He sat cross legged in the training field as rested and began to meditate as Jiriaya observed. He searched for any mental connection he had, digging deep within himself to find anything at all.

Suddenly he heard shouting. People that sounded like himself, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and other people. He had gotten to another connection and all he saw was a very bright light until he flet that he was taken out of his body like back in the Forest of Death and in a bright flash, he was gone from his world mentally and ripping through the fabric of time and space into a new world.

XXX

Akatsuki felt himself flying through a time/space portal that Vandal Savage had created with the two of them had fought in the Chibaku Tensei jutsu. While in the planet like structure, the two and decided to finish each other off with their best attacks. That had destroyed the structure and sent him to another part of the world.

However, for some reason, he felt that he was leaving his body for some reason. _Not like it matters…I failed them._ He thought negatively until he heard a voice.

"WITH HIS SACRIFICE, I BRING ABOUT THE FOUR TO BRING ABOUT DESCTRUCTION!" a very familiar voice rang out as Akatsuki was surround it a blinding light.

XXX

"So big guy, where to next to find out how to turn you back to normal." A female voice said.

"I don't know, but I am sure we might find something in the next town." A rather loud and gruff voice replied. At that moment, the two saw a strange white door appear right in front of them.

"WITH HIS SACRIFICE, I BRING ABOUT THE FOUR TO BRING ABOUT DESCTRUCTION!" a very familiar voice rang out of it, making the gruff voice growl.

"Sasuke!" The male voice roared as his fist hit the doorway, which then begun to engulf him.

"Naruto!" The female voice shouted as she latched on to her bigger friend.

XXX

When the light died down, both Kara and Nora were openly gawking at what they saw, as were Orochimaru and Kabuto. However, Sasuke had fainted from using too much energy and could not see what had happened.

In the place of their Naruto was 5 people and four of them were different versions of Naruto! There was their Naruto, albeit very dazed, next a red haired Naruto. This Naruto was Foxfire. He had on some black combat boots, a pair of black cargo jeans, a black wife beater, and a black trench coat that had blue flames running along the bottom of it and on the sleeves. To top it off, he had orange skin and spiky red hair that went down to his back. He looked about 15.

The next Naruto was Akatsuki. He had on blue jeans, black shinobi sandals, a fishnet shirt, and an open Akatsuki cloak that looked like it had seen better days. They noticed he also had on 10 gold rings and sword with a black blade. He looked to be 16 or 17.

After that was a Naruto they had a hard time recognizing. He was very tall, probably 7 or 8 feet tall, heavily muscled, had dark green skin with a black Japanese style shirt with black shorts, no shoes, an Akatsuki style hat, and two Zabuza like blades on his back. It was anyone's guess as to how old he was.

Next to the big guy was a very beautiful girl. She had almost knee high maroon heeled combat boots, an orangish red mini skirt, a red shirt that showed off her ample C sized breasts, a beautiful heart shaped face, and shoulder length silky red hair and green eyes.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the girl. "The Fire Lord's daughter?"

"Now what would she be doing here?' Kabuto commented with sick smile.

"Get the girl, I'll get Sasuke." Orochimaru replied as he set a genjutsu over the large green Naruto, making him think someone else took the girl. They then disappear in a swirl of leaves.

_Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?_ thought Paradox and it seemed that his counter parts were thinking the same thing.

"OOOOAHHH!" Hulk Naruto roared and batted his counter parts are from him. "WHERE!" He roared.

"We are in serious trouble, aren't we?" Foxfire asked.

"It would seem so." Akatsuki replied calmly, putting his darkness to the side for the moment.

"Well you got us to help you out." Kara said as she and Nora came up to them.

"Sweet!" Foxfire cheered. "Oh and the name's Naruto, but you can call me Foxfire."

"Akatsuki."

"Paradox."

"Lightning."

"Supergirl." Kara replied. "So how are we going to kick the green Naruto's ass?"

"I just gotta say this is weird. I am kicking my own ass!" laughed Foxfire.

"My team and I had to fight Red Hulk and his counterpart, Red She Hulk." Akatsuki calmly stated. "This will be hard."

"Eh, I guess we just wing it." Paradox commented as he shrugged his shoulders. "Think fast!" He said as he jumped away just as Hulk Naruto crashed a fist where he used to be.

"WHERE!"

"What is he talking about?" Foxfire nervously got out as he ducked under a rather large swipe from the green man.

"Most likely the girl." Akatsuki replied as he jumped back. "She must have been important to him and we all know we would do anything to protect a precious person." That made the other two Naruto's nod in agreement.

"So what are we going to do!" Nora exclaimed.

"Like I said," Paradox stated, "Wing it for now!" He jumped high in the air and when he came down, he aimed at Hulk's head with a axe kick, however, his leg was caught in a violent shock wave and then thrown into the tree line.

"Oh? Try this, my friend!" Foxfire said as he blasted blue fire balls from his hands to the Hulk, with Nora sending lightning bolts at the same time.

Before the attacks could hit, Hulk growled and send green energy to his hands and clapped. That sent out a shock wave of Gamma Energy out, disrupting the attacks.

That made Akatsuki's eyebrows shoot up past his hairline. "So, he is smarter than the Hulk in my world." He commented to no one as he saw Paradox shoot out of the tree line with white fire around his hands. _Interesting._

Paradox and Supergirl rushed the green man from both sides, hitting him in the back and the gut, knocking the wind out of the Hulk. However, they were not done. Paradox lifted him up and threw him into the air. He then sent white flames and his heat vision at the green man, with Kara doing the same with her eyes. Lightning and Foxfire sent up their respective their elemental attacks while Akatsuki called out, "**Fire Style: Dragon's Fury!"** A huge flaming dragon encircled the Hulk before plowing into him.

"Anybody order a Hulk, extra crispy?" Foxfire joked as they watched him falling to the ground.

Akatsuki activated one of his rings and disappeared and then reappeared the green Naruto with his palm facing down at the Hulk. If they looked closely, they would have seen that his eyes had changed to the Rinnengan. **"Shinra Tensei."** He called out calmly, sending the hulk down with more force, hoping the guy would just stay down.

The Hulk crashed down, creating a deep crater. All seemed quiet for a moment until the ground explode thanks to an enraged Hulk. "GIVE BACK KIRA!"

"Should have known that would not be all to defeat him." dead panned Akatsuki.

"Hey Nora." Paradox called to the lightning user. "Try going to the Torch to see if you can find out where Orochimaru's base is. Something tell me this guy wont calm down unless he sees if that girl is ok."

"Ok….I am kind of useless in this crazy battle anyway!" Nora replied as she hightailed it out of there via her lightning travel.

"Ok my turn!" Supergirl called out she charged after the raged Hulk.

XXX

"Let me out of here!" Kira screamed. She was currently chained up in Orochimaru's new base, which was in a dark place.

"Now why would we do that?" Kabuto asked with a sickening smirk.

"You put Naruto in a genjutsu that made him mad. I am the only one who can calm him down." She pleaded.

"I figured as much." Orochimaur stated as he looked at her chained form. She was basically hanging from the ceiling. "That is why I took you. That spell might have been a failure, but I am sure Naruto-kun will destroy this place so I can rebuild."

"You are sick! Do you know that?" Kira growled out. "Where the hell did we end up anyway, I don't recognize any of this in the Elemental Countries."

"Ku ku ku. We are in a completely different world." Orochimaru chuckled, making the girl gasp. "Yes and I don't know what happened to the Naruto in your world but it would have been exciting to experiment on him like I did the Naruto of my world."

"You are the same sicko in my world!" Kira angrily shouted.

The snake man just laughed out loud. "Oh once this is all over, I will enjoy experimenting on you!" He called out to a cowering Kira.

XXX

Nora was fiercely typing away on the computer yet she could not find where that Snake Freak was at and it was driving her insane!

It was at that moment a techie walked past the doorway. Not a second later, he came back with a confused look on his face. "Ok, I am here to fix the computers in the lab, what is a cosplayer doing here?"

Nora froze. "I am just searching for something and I can't find it." She said as she looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Hmm, if it is someplace that hasn't been used in a long time, try satellite images or the power grid." The tech kid suggested. "Of course, you can't really do that here unless you have hacking skills."

"Oh." Nora replied and she got a good look at the tech kid. He wore DC skater shoes, a pear of blue jeans with an Ipod hooked on it and one head phone in an ear, a black shirt with a random funny saying on it, blue eyes, and a pair of goggles in his short black and spiky hair. "I am Nora by the way." She said while holding her hand out, which he took.

"Kaz Masters." The tech kid replied as he shook her hand. "Working on a story or just trying to find some creep who took a friend?"

Nora blinked. "The latter, but how did you know what I was looking for?"

"Well, the stuff on your computer isn't the norm." He said while messing with his Ipod. "Here are the Satelite images and the power grids of the town for the past month.."

There was a ping on Nora's computer and all that information appear in her computer. "How…"

"Well, I did say you needed a hacker's brains for this and I happen to be one." Kaz chuckled.

"But….you look more of a skater then a full blown hacker!" exclaimed a completely shocked Nora.

"I'll take that as complement ." Kaz smirked. "Besides, I like to get out once and a while unlike some people I know. Gotta enjoy life!" He then waved to her as he left the room.

Nora sighed and went back to the files she had been given and found a lot of oddities all in one place. The Smallville Dam. "Well, next time I see him, I gotta thank him for helping me find a friend. Now Orochimaru, time to get shocked!" With that, she turned into her lightning form and left through the ceiling lights.

She never noticed a spy camera at the door and it was connected to Kaz's Ipod. "Well, the famous reporter of Smallville has her own secret. Cool!" he said to himself as he walked down the hallway. "I wonder if Naruto and Kara have powers, but I do wonder who this Orochimaru person is."

He made his way to the computer lab and used his Ipod to turn all the computers into his very own spy room. "Ok, let's find this Orochimaru person."

XXX

"AHH!" Kara screamed as she was knocked away again, Paradox not far behind. "Ugh, this battle is turning out to be our version of the Doomsday fight." She said as he coughed up some blood.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Naruto grumbled.

"Paradox, Foxfire, give me some fire balls!" Akatsuki demanded. The duo looked at each other and shrugged, if he had a plan, they were all for it. Paradox created a huge ball of white flames while Foxfire did the same with his ghostly blue flames. Akatsuki concentrated a good amount chakra to his hands before it shot out and covered the said balls of flame, creating two very large ball and chains. Akatsuki then swung them into the Hulk as they dual from a distance.

"Goodness, Gracious, great balls of fire!" Foxfire cheered.

"Heh, never thought of that." Paradox commented.

"Well it is a simple idea, I am surprised you didn't." Kara replied with a teasing smile, to which he just rolled his eyes. However, their eyes widened when they saw the Hulk catch both flaming balls and then pulling them, making Akatsuki come careening towards the green guy with a shocked look which then turned into a paniced one as the Hulk jumped into the air and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater.

"Ouch." Paradox commented.

"My turn!" Kara announced as she rushed off toward the Hulk.

"No! Wait!" Paradox shouted but it was too late. He should have known that when she was tired and beaten, she would rush off without a plan. "Damn, where is Shikamaru when ya need him." However, his eyes widened when he saw that Hulk Naruto was not green anymore. He was red with fox like features. "Oh shit!"

"That made him a lot more dangerous didn't it?" Foxfire squeaked out.

"Yeah." stated Paradox. He then growled when Kara buckled under Red Hulk's power when she tried to stop the guy's fall fists on her. She would not be able to handle this much longer by herself. Then the guy lifted his massive red arms up and then slammed them down. For Paradox, time seemed to slow down as he ran to help her, but since he was tired as well, he was not running at full speed. He needed power and he needed it now!

That is when Foxfire saw and felt it. He saw Paradox suddenly disappear and then reappear in front of Kara, holding up the Red Hulk's fist like it was nothing.

"It would seem he reached deep inside himself for more power and got it." Akatsuki's voice said from next to him. They saw that Paradox's power and risen and his hair had changed, from sun kissed yellow to flaming white and it would seem the white flames on his coat seemed to be glowing.

"Well, guess I am going to have to do something random today." Foxfire grumbled as he took out a couple of white cubes. "How did you survive that anyway?'

"My Hidan ring." Akatsuki replied and got a confused look from his red haired counterpart. "I'll explain later. What are those cubes for?"

"These are cubes of Tofu and I have a strange reaction to it when I eat it. I fight differently. I called it Tofu Fighting!"

"Oh great, this will be similar to Lee's Drunken Fist." Dead panned Akatsuki.

"Lee's what?"

"Never mind, just eat the damn tofu,"

When Foxfire did, all hell broke loose on the battle field. Paradox roared and he lifted Red Hulk into the air, sending super charged fire balls at him. Foxfire's form shifted and he suddenly had two very large machine guns at his sides that were attached to a large metal back pack like thing on his back. He began to laugh hysterically as he shot his guns at the Red Hulk.

Akatsuki smirked. "Art is a bang, right Deidara?" he said as he activated one of his rings and sent multiple clay bombs at the red guy in the air, who was now just a roaring mess. Activiting two more rings, he jumped high into the air, sending black flames at him then forming a giant mallet of sand and hit him into the ground.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Foxfire as he was suddenly in a school uniform. Itsuki's from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya to more specific. Then a weird song begun to play in the back ground.

"Ugh, what is going on!" Kara said, just a bit freaked out.

"I believe we are about to see the extent of what Foxfire's Tofu fighting can do." Akatsuki said as he landed next to her, same with Paradox.

"Wait, I know this song! The hell is the sailor moon theme song playing?" Kara shouted, getting giant sweat drops from the two Narutos.

"Smoking weed by moonlight, molesting lollies by daylight." sang Foxfire with a very weird voice.

"Nope, it is the sailor pot head theme song." deadpanned Akatsuki, the sweatdrops getting bigger.

"Never running from a real fight! He is the one named Sailor Pot Head!" Foxfire sang again, sending what looked to be fusion bombs at Red Hulk. I am on drugs no one can comprehend, His God he'll always defend. Kyon has got a restraining order against him. He is the one named Saileeer" That is when four clones appeared on the scene, calling out their names as they henged into random girls, "Sailor Yui Sailor Ritzu Sailor Mugi Sailor Miyo" before they sent their own fusion bombs at Red Hulk.

"Ok…this is not making much sense." Paradox said with a sweatdrop.

"I am sure the people in his world feel the same every time this happens." Akatsuki commented calmly.

"I hope Nora has found that Kira girl." Kara stated as she stood up as Foxfire began to sing again.

"With epic powers caused by drug abuse, he is the one named Sailor Pothead." Foxfire sang. "Smoking weed by moonlight, molesting lollies by daylight. With the Lolly scouts to help fight He's the one named Sailor Pothead!" At the end he shot a larger fusion bomb at Red Hulk, who just roared in fury as he charged toward them.

XXX

"Kabuto. You did set up the right camera right, didn't you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. Why?" The glasses wearing ninja asked.

"I just saw a Naruto…the red haired one, breaking into song as he fought. And Suigetsu is singing the song."

"Ah…..must be a power of his." Kabuto said as he watched with a sweatdrop. They never noticed the lighting flicker as Nora snaked her way out of a light near Kira. Said girl smirked as she was surrounded by Nora and they both disappeared in her lightning form through the light system.

XXX

"Alright, that last attack didn't work, so let's try something more powerful." stated Akatsuki as red energy surrounded him until it formed a large ball in front of him.

Foxfire's form shifted back but now his arm was a large cannon.

Paradox powered up by yelling as his white fire surrounded him until he held out both of his hands.

"**9 tails Menacing Ball!"**

"**Shock Cannon!"**

"**Big Bang Kame Hame HA!"**

"STOP!" came a voice none but one recognized and that was the Red Hulk.

The three powered down as the girl ran to the big guy with her hands on her hips. And to their amusement, Red Hulk shifted back into his green self and was cowering!

"How do you manage back home without me?" She demanded. "I leave you alone in a new world and you go on a rampage!"

"But!"

"No buts big guy! Now I know you were under a genjutsu, but I taught you how to break them! These guys were trying to calm you down but no! You go and use Kyuubi's power on them!"

"I am sorry Kira." Hulk Naruto mumbled.

"Good!" chimed Kira with a smile, her demeanor changing in an instant. "Now, when we get back," She said with a flirty smile. "We are going to have some fun."

"Um….I am so confused." Foxfire stated with a normal mind set now.

"Join the club, we got T-shirts." Paradox commented with a sigh.

"She scares me." Akastuki stated. "She is like Mirage."

"That is nice and all but we should get out of here." Kara replied as she picked up the spell book that Sasuke dropped and had somehow not been destroyed.

XXX

"Right." Paradox said as he sat down in the training field at the back of his mansion. "So the four of us are from different worlds, question is, how do we get you back to your own world?"

"That is simple, let the spell wear off." Kara said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Paradox asked.

"The book that those idiots left behind, I read it on the way back." Kara countered with a smirk.

"Ah I see." Akatsuki said from his position.

"HEY! Before we go, I want to try a barber shop quartet!" Foxfire said. "Clones are not as fun to use as real people are for this idea.

"Heh, sounds like a good idea." Paradox stated.

"Of course it does, it came from me and I am you!" Foxfire replied.

"This is getting really confusing." Kira whispered to Nora and Kara, who just nodded.

After minutes after they four Narutos did their barber shop quartet gag, Lana entered the field and shouted, "Naruto!"

"Yes?" All four asked at the same time.

"Uh…I meant Paradox." Lana chuckled nervously. "So are you ok? I heard the battle from here. You guys are lucky none of the authorities came by."

"Heh, I knew we were missing something." Paradox said while scratching the back of his head.

"Aw don't worry about it." Nora cut in. "I will make an article that will 'explain' what had happened."

"Good thinking!" Kara replied just as a white doorway appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh….I guess it is time for us to go home." Kira replied a little sad that they had to leave right away.

"Hey, we all have a connection, so don't worry too much." Foxfire said with a sad smile. "Though I gotta say, it was funning meeting a few alternate version of one's self." He then closed his eyes as he faded away from this world.

"Yes." came the baritone of the Green Naruto. "I am sorry I attacked. And yes, it was fun learning about you guys." He said as he and Kira walked through the white doorway, with Kira on his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure meet you as well." Akatsuki said before he took Kara's hand and kissed it. "I am glad to see that the Supergirl of this world is just as beautiful as the one in my world. He then walked to a shocked Paradox….of course everyone was a bit shocked, of course Kara was blushing madly. He held out a hand for him to shake and when Paradox took it he said, "Protect your friends, no matter what."

"I intend to." Paradox stated with a serious look.

"Good." Akatsuki said and then leaned into close and whispered. "Follow your heart as well."

"Huh?"

"I am sure you will understand one day." Akatsuki smiled weakly before he too disappeared.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am tired." Kara replied as she flew off to Naruto's mansion. "And I am taking one of your rooms Ninja Boy."

Naruto said with a smile, "Go ahead….i am heading to bed as well."

"Naruto." Nora said as she held him by the collar before he could follow after the blond girl. "What did Akatsuki say?"

"Um…to follow my heart, but I am not sure what he means by that." He shrugged before walking off into the mansion as Lana and Nora smacked their faces.

"Well, we could say one Naruto got the girl." Nora dead panned.

"Yup." Lana sighed.

XXX

"ARGH!" yelled Orochimaru. "How does this keep happening?"

"I am not sure." Sasuke said as he review the tape of what happened with a frown.

"Oh well, I have the tape a leverage." Orochimaru smirked, but that turned into tone as shock as the video of what happened disappeared off the computer screen and was replaced by a smiley face and the words, 'compliments of Master Kaz.' "AAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Kind of long but I guess this will work. Review!**


	5. Tech

**A Hero's Destined Path**

**Chapter 5**

**Tech**

**Ok…this chapter will be a little different at the beginning.**

**XXXX**

**War.**

**It is the most terrible thing in the world. It brings about death and destruction and a person's worst nightmare to life. Many know that in the Elemental Countries and most try to avoid it, but those in power feel the need to bring war.**

**One person knows the horrors of war and contemplate his next move in the ruins of his village. The village of Konoha. Like the other villages, this one is in ruins. Building crumblings to the ground, the streets void of all life, and the sky darkened. Years od war not only brought death to the all those he loved, but also made the skies dark to the point that sun never shone ever again.**

**This person wore a hooded white trench coat with the Six Paths Sage's designs on it. Underneath that, not that much was seen, was ANBU armor, his white ninja sandals. His face, even though shadowed thanks to the hood, was covered in a mask with the Uzuamki symbol on it with the symbols of the five villages around it.**

**This man was the strongest person in the world now, but it all came at a price. There is always a price for great power. With the war came death and disease and there was one disease that not even his inner demon could neutralize. No one knew what it was and many had already died thanks to it. **

_**I am even sure it was worth it anymore. **_**The man thought as he looked around with his now revealed Rinnengan eyes as lightning flashed and it begun to rain once more. **_**What good is a hero if there is no one left to protect and this illness is killing me. **_**He put a hand to his heart and right then and there, he knew what he had to do. He had to stop this war from ever occurring, but he could not do it….he was dying to quickly.**

**His younger self could not as well…Nagato was right. Whether he was there or not, this world was doomed. **

**He quickly went through a multitude of hand sign before a bolt of lightning came down on him and he was gone from a now empty world. **

**XXX**

**He went back to a time when all was peaceful in the village and there was no war going on, just people who wanted to the demon within him.**

**The skies were bright and sunny and the village was full of life and in that cloudless sky, a lightning bolt crashed down in the middle of the village, shocking all.**

**His appearance to them was odd, but he knew they recognized the symbols on his mask and coat. As he stood there for a few moments to regain his bearings, he was quickly surrounded by many ANBU and the Hokage herself.**

"**I am not sure what are here for stranger, but you are coming with me." Tsuande said in a deadly tone.**

**After a moment of silence from the man, he just looked at her sadly before saying as his bright blue eyes changed again to the Rinnengan, shocking them even more. "I am afraid I cannot do that, Tsunade…" he had to stop there before he called her what he used to call her. He could not reveal himself just yet. "I have one last mission to accomplish." **

**With that he flicked his wrist and a portion of the ANBU was blown away. He quickly ran for his old home. He was sure his younger self would be in the rundown apartment still. As he was running he noticed he was being chanced. He quickly did a hand sign and six cloack figures appeared around him. The pink cloaked one ran straight for Tsunade, who jumped away at the last moment as the figure punched the ground, creating a 20 foot crater in the ground.**

**A tan cloaked figure ran to the ninja who was the ANBU version of Yamato. As they engaged in combat, a dark blue cloaked figure ran at Kakashi who had joined in along with Guy. The one eyed man noticed an odd looking Sharingan glowing in the darkness of the hood.**

**Guy was had his work cut out for him as a green cloaked figure fought him with a mixture of Rock Fist and Gentle Fist. He could have sworn he saw Lee under the hood with the Byakugan!**

**Asuma was met with a black cloaked figure who was using the shadows to his advantage.**

**The rest of the ANBU had to deal with a sky blue cloak and a forest green cloak. One used ice while the other seemed to have a scarf attacking them.**

**The Rinnengan user made it to his old home to find it empty. He stood in the living room, searching his memories of where he was be this day….the day before Sasuke had left.**

**Just as he remembered, Tsuande entered by crashing through the wall, courtesy of the pink cloaked figure. She looked around to see that she was in Naruto's place and shot a glare to the Rinnengan user just as Jiriaya entered the scene in order to protect her. "What do you want with Naruto?" She spat out harshly.**

**The sight of his old teacher still alive was a bit much for the cloaked figure as pain pulsed through his body. He crouched as he held the place where his heart would be. He didn't have much time left. He looked at them weakly and said. "To help him before it is too late."**

**He held up a hand and a pulse sent them threw the wall behind them. He did the same to the roof and jumped to the place knew his younger self to be. **

**In a matter of minutes, he made his way to the piece of land in front of the Hokage Monument. There stood an orange jumped suited boy, staring up at the old Hokages. The boy noticed him, but it was too late for him to do anything as the cloaked man grabbed him by the head and the boy seemed paralyzed and just stared at the man who held him, fear evident in his eyes before a glare made it way there.**

**The boy never noticed the three pronged kunai and a scroll being put in his kunai pouch and the cloaked figures jumping down in a protective circle as the ninja force of Konoha jumped down as well. Among them were the remaining rookie 12, their sensei, and Iruka.**

**The cloaked man turned the young Naruto in his grip so the boy could seem them all for the last time. The boy saw everyone looking at him with concern, even his teammates.**

"**They are all precious to you…that much I know." The cloaked man began tiredly, which was noted by all the ninja present. "Now I know you do not want to see them taken from you as you watch helplessly as they die one by one. All those you love…dieing in the most horrible ways and even though you have the power to protect them, you can't, not even with the Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

**Nobody understood what was going on, but they knew one thing….something bad was going to happen to their friend.**

"**Pain of losing your friends, your love, and all those you must protect is something that I know all too well." He paused for a moment as his other hand begun to perform a two part jutsu. "I know all about you Naruto Uzumaki….the last Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and son of Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzuamki…the former Kyuubi vessel." That statement brought out a lot of shocked reactions.**

"**I am the second Six Paths Sage and last living ninja in my time….i know how they all die. Your sensei, Jiriaya is killed by his old student, Nagato, the Public Leader of the Akatsuki. Tsuande is killed off by Danzo while she is in a coma after healing all in the village after Nagato's attack on the village. The 'rookies' are killed in the flames of war between the entire world and the Akatsuki, with Madara Uchiha as the true leader of that accursed group and the aid of Kabuto, infused with the DNA of Orochimaru, who brought back all the legendary dead ninja of all villages to fight in the war."**

**He paused as he looked at the fearful eyes of the ninja surrounding him. "But the one death that hurt you the most, was the one person who loved since you were kids and it took the attack of Nagato for her to reveal her feelings to you. Hinata Hyuuga was killed by a Traitorous Sasuke Uchiha….to break you." He was sweating now, this jutsu would cost him all the chakra he had left in his body. He, however, did see the widening of the young Naruto's eyes at that revelation. "But….I shall not let this happen. With you gone, the Akatsuki will to use other method then taking the Tailed Beasts from their human jails….killing them in the process. Protect you innocence for as long as you can…and protect the world I will sent you too instead of this doomed world."**

**There, the hand signs were done and he whispered the jutsu as his younger self gained all his memories and powers. He would have to start again in the new world. The young Naruto screamed out in pain as all the memories hit him as he begun to glow until his body disappeared in the light. "There…I have prevented that hell on earth where the sun will never rise and no one is left alive…after all, what good is the Sixth Hokage if he has no one to protect." He said aloud as he fell to his knee and then on his face as his heart stopped.**

**When he died, the bodies of his cloaked helper fell on their backs….dead to the world as well.**

**Team 7 went up to the pink cloaked figure and removed the hood, only to gasp. There a 17 year old Sakura with Kakashi's Sharingan eye!**

**After that the other gathered ninja rushed to the other cloaked bodies. Shikamaru paniced when he saw his older self in Choji's future armor and a picture of his old team with Temari in the picture. They were kissing. Kankuro and Gaara looked about ready to kill him.**

**Asuma looked under the forest green cloak to see his nephew, Konohamaru with two pictures. One with Asuma's grave where the kid and Shikamaru looked sadly at and the other was of a sad Kerunai, who was holding his child with Team 10 and Konohamaru help her.**

**Kakashi looked under the hood of the dark blue and sky blue cloaks to see Haku and Sasuke with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.**

**Next Team Guy saw a much older Lee with Neji's eyes and seals all over his body that held all of Tenten's weapons.**

**Last, Hinata's team, along with Jiriaya, Tsunade, and many ANBU, removed the hood of the Second Six Paths Sage's cloak to reveal familiar sun kissed blond. With watery eyes, Hinata removed the mask to see a 17 year old Naruto with a small smile on his lips. She cried as Tsunade removed the cloak to see shredded ANBUarmor on his body, but in his hand were two things. A journal that started the day of Sasuke Betrayal and a picture of his and Hinata's wedding day.**

"**I can't believe—"**

**XXXX**

"Didn't know you read comics while you were supposed to be writing the paper." Kara's voice broke Naruto's attention away from the sad comic he had just been reading. "You do know that Nora would have kicked your ass if she was the one who caught you."

He looked up at her to see that she was smirking and leaning against the wall of the doorway. He blinked few times, coming back to reality and then shivered. "I swear you two must be made of Kryptonite because it is easy for the two of you."

Kara laughed before she walked in and looked at all the comics. "So you decided to do this during lunch?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, this is actually research."

"What? What for?"

"Remember my alternate selves?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

A deadpanned expression made its way to the alien girl's face. "Well duh! It is kind of hard not to forget that day."

"That's right. So I decided to looked for them on the net and found some interesting things. Of course they are all in comic books, which I am guessing are windows to other worlds." He paused to see her skeptical look and then continued. "So far, I have found them and a few more."

Kara's eyes widened as she looked down to see familiar faces. There was Foxfire, Akatsuki, the green Naruto, and a few other alternate versions of her friend. Like the one called Iron Fox where he is the son of Tony Stark. However, the one that caught her attention was the one in Naruto's hand. "What is that one about?"

Naruto looked down at the comic in his hand and sighed. "It is called Rikudo Sennin. Apparently, if things had gone the way they were supposed to in my world, there would have been a colossal war and I would be the strongest person alive….not that it would have helped though because everyone is dead."

"Wow….sounds really sad." Kara whispered.

"It is and in this story, my older self sends my younger self to the Marvel Universe." Naruto replied.

Kara blinked. "You know, that does not make much sense, I mean, how is that possible?"

"Beats me." Naruto shrugged, "I guess it is a Sage power."

The bell suddenly rang and the two blonds sighed. "Well, I guess is is class time yet again." Kara muttered.

"Yeah and I know why you decided to find me." Naruto said as they exited the room.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Nora was probably in the tech room hanging out with Kaz again. Those two have become quite close. If only he had powers, then we could let him in on the secret."

"I guess so, but the way she talks about him makes it seem like he already knows." Kara said with a sigh as they walked into their class. "Oh, I have been meaning to ask this but when is your birthday, Naruto?"

"Oh? It is October 10th." He blond ninja replied, not thinking anything of it.

_That is tomorrow!_

XXX

"You are sure?" asked an astral projection to one Itachi Uchiha. There were currently located in a dark cave. The astral projection was none other than the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. Nex to Itachi was his partner Kisame and he was currently staring at the other astral images of the other Akatsuki members.

"Yes, I was able to see the even with my own eyes. The groups that went to go after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki were Orochimaru's sound ninja; including my foolish little brother, and Danzo with a few of his ROOT ANBU."

Pein's eyes narrowed at both of their names. "I see. Even if there is no chance of coming back, we need to get Kyuubi back into our world. I am assigning that task to the two of you."

"Very well." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

After that, the astral projections all but disappeared in the gloom of the cave. Not wasting any more time, the two quickly exited the cave and made their way to the destroyed lair of Orochimaru. However, when they got there, Itachi stopped short.

"What gives Itachi?" the shark man asked.

The older Uchiha merely turned to the shark man, unblinking. "I am afraid this is where it ends."

"What are you talking about?" Kisame asked.

"Our partnership ends here." The calm made replied as he merely took out a kunai. "I am going to have to kill you."

Kisame growled as he took hold of his Samahada. "You are making a mistake." He said in a deadly voice.

"No I do not think I am." Itachi replied as the two shot after one another in a clash of power.

XXX

It was now night time and one Kaz Masters was in his room, which was full of desktop and laptop computers. He had a small futon on the corner and all around the room were some Meteor rocks that he had found.

He was currently munching on a granola bar while fiddling with his super Ipod and one of the desktop computers.

"Alright. Keeping their secret has been pretty fun and messing with that snake like guy has brought some good laughes." He said to himself as he jumped in his seat as thunder cracked outside. "Jeez….i hate rain."

That was when a lightning bolt struck his house, going through the roof, and into the circuitry of his room. Everything surged until one of his computers exploded, sending electricity everywhere. It first hit the meteor rocks, changing the color of the lightning green before it hit him and the rest of the computers and the super Ipod.

In his mind's eye, information from all the technological equipment flowed into him. Thunder stuck again as he let out a scream and all the lights went out.

XXX

"I want you two to cause havoc in this pathetic little village." Danzo ordered his men. "Take out Naruto Uzumaki aka Paradox at all costs! I want him dead! He has been allowed to live for too long!"

"Yes Danzo-sama!" they replied and disappeared.

XXX

It was the weekend for Naruto and his friends and they were lounging about in the Talon, a local café house. "Ugh…I hate home work." Naruto replied as he did the finishing touches of his English homework.

"Oh it is not that bad." Nora said, waving him off.

It is too!" pouted Naruto. "Say where is Kaz anyway? You are usually with him when we do this crap."

"He didn't answer his phone, so I guess he is sleeping in." Nora shrugged.

"Sleeping in sounds good right about now." Kara said as she stretched.

"You said it, Kaz is the smart one after all." Naruto said halfheartedly.

At that moment, they saw Kaz jump out of Nora's cell phone of all things. "Ok…..the hell is going on!" he cried out in a panicked voice as his eyes darted around and saw all the electronic devices and panicked as information flashed across his eyes. "ARGH!" he yelled, holding his head in pain. That was when all the electronics went crazy.

His super Ipod flew out of his pocket and attached itself to his face as all the electronics flew towards him.

"Please me you two are seeing this too." Naruto deadpanned as the other two nodded in silent shock.

One of the coffee makers made its way to Kaz's right arm and shot out hot coffee at everyone. One of the jets of hot liquid hit Naruto's homework and then in the nuts. "Oh….one shot in the chones and he is down." The blond ninja replied weakly as he fell. As soon as he made his way to his knees, he noticed his wet homework. "MY HOMEWORK!"

"Come on! We have to stop him before he goes ballistic on the entire town!" Nora said as she chased her friend out the door.

In the chaos on the streets, it was easy for the three to quickly change into their costumed personas. Paradox appeared next to Kaz in his new form. He looked like that robot from G-force! "Kaz…I know you're in there! Control it! Don't let it control you!"

The machine stopped for a second before it hit Naruto across the street. "Oh crap!" Kara yelled as she flew after her blond friend.

"HEY!" Don't let me fight this guy by myself! SUPERGIRL!" Panicked Nora in his Lightning costume. "HEY!" She yelled before there was a crash behind her. "Oooooh shit!"

XXX

Naruto got up and sighed. "This is going to be harder than it looks."

"You are right Paradox." said one of the two ROOT ANBU that jumped down in front of him. "We are lucky you were already out here. Now just hold still while we kill you."

"Oh yeah, real subtle!" Kara shouted as she punch one of the masked idiots to the side and into a light pole.

"Heh, and here I thought I was going to have to fight them by myself." Naruto joked before looking to Nora, who was dodging the metal monster's stomps. "Of course, Nora could use your help as well."

"I think she is the only one that could get through to tech boy." Kara replied as the other ROOT operative got up.

"Right." Naruto said and looked to the Root guys and asked. "So who sent you two after me?"

"Danzo-sama."

"Never heard of him." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"It will not matter in a few minutes." Was the drone's reply as he took out a kunai and flung it at Naruto. As soon as it hit the boy, it shattered into tiny pieces, making the two ROOT members stare in shock. Naruto smirked. "My turn!"

Naruto rushed up to one of the Root flunkies and upper cutted him so hard that the man flew high in the air while Kara wacked the other into a nearby wall. The Root ninja in the air retaliated with a wind jutsu.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet!"**

Naruto rose an eye brow at that and jumped in the air in the direct path of the bullet. "**Rasen-****Genkotsu!"** he called out as his entire fist of was covered in the swirling energy before he punched through the sphere of air and into the gut of the air born ROOT ninja, sending the man flying away with a giant dent in his chest.

The other ninja pried himself out of the wall and glared at Supergirl. "You are going to pay for that girl. **Water Style: Water Blast Jutsu!"** Water from the sewer system broke out of the ground before it shot straight for Supergirl. She smirked before deeply breathing in and then using her freeze breath to freeze the water in place and then rush through it to punch out the ninja and sent him packing.

"You know, I thought they would have been tougher." Naruto commented.

"They probably were." Kara said with a smirk. "We are just stronger!"

"Great, now let's go check on Nora.

XXX

While they were battling the ROOT ninja, Nora was dodging all the energy strikes and foot stomps of her machine friend.

"Come on Kaz! Get ahold of yourself!" He said as she jumped in the air and bonked the thing on the head. "Ugh, I am seriously no cut out for battle!"

"HA01Hfvv59fcjdfgc!" The giant replied in garbled speech.

"Wait….that garbed speech as has been going on though out this 'fight'. Could he be trying to tell me something?" She said thoughtfully as she dodged again. Then it hit her. "Duh! I can turn myself into electricity, I can just check the circuitry!" her form shifted into a pure electrical charge before she went into the machine.

"Ok….I think she has a plan!" Kara said as they made it just in time to see that.

Inside the machine was a completely other world. The pathways were all tubes that lead all the way to the machine's brain, which was the super Ipod. As she entered the hand held device, she saw her friend stuck to the way, with energy bracers keeping him in place.

"Kaz!" She yelled as his eyes snapped open to look at her.

"Wow, you really do have powers….sweet!" He smirked before he looked around frantically, "You need to get out of here! It didn't know it, but my Ipod has a virus that is doing this."

"Ok, but why can't you leave?"

"That is simple, what you guys saw earlier was not my actual body. It was a message. I gain my powers last night and when I woke up, I was standing over my body before I was sucked into my ipod. I was able to send a disstres signal out before I was capture by the virus. It noticed the message and followed….and that is what lead to all the chaos you see." Kaz said.

"Well crap. Wait, why can't you do anything to stop this virus? I mean, you are a super hacker."

"Yea, but—"

"No buts! This is basically your world that you yourself created. I believe you can do it and you have me to help you!" She said as she gained a sly smirk and kissed the boy she had gained a crush on.

Face as red as a tomato, Kaz smiled a big goofy smile before his arms broke out of the restraints and he pulled down his goggles over his eyes. "This is my world! GIVE IT BACK!" He screamed all around him as he send his essence to the circuitry, with Nora helping out, laughing the whole time.

Back outside, Paradox and Supergirl watched as the machine stilled before it let out a roar as the screen its face was made of flash black and red repeatedly before it went blank. That is when it all came tumbling down. Out of the rubble, Nora jumped out in her electric from before reforming with Kaz's Ipod in hand. "Well, it would seem that we have a new person to our group." She said with a smile as they quickly took off, but not before Naruto mad a few clones to help out with the clean up.

XXX

They made it o Kaz's place and it was a nice little home. They were back in their street clothes. "Ah, home sweet home." The tech boy stated from his Ipod.

"Yep!" Nora chirped as they walked through the house to the boy's room to find that his body was fine, it was the rest of the room that was fried.

"Well…I guess I is not all bad, all that information is in my brain and this Ipod. So I guess I could rebuild it."

"That is a lot of computer equipment." Naruto commented

"Eh, I am tech geek, now Nora, I think you just have to put the Ipod on my chest I am should be back! The tech boy ordered before Nora did so and in a flash of light, he was back to normal. "Oh that fells so much better!"

"Well, it really does seem like you are one of us now." Kara said. "Say, I got the feeling through our conversations that you knew what we were doing."

"Oh I did. Who do you think kept that snake guy from showing the world your battle with Paradox's green self." Kaz said with an eye smile.

"Well, I already like this guy and since he was already part of our group at school, so I don't mind him joining us in our fights."

"Sweet!" Kaz cheered before he was pulled into a kiss by Nora.

"Come on, let's go on that date you promised." Nora said as Naruto and Kara gawked at the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, another chapter done. Now that Rikudo Sennin idea is more a of a challenge for anyone that will take it. next Story to update is Prince of the Underworld. There is a poll in my profile for that story, so please check it out. **

**Next chapter will be call Ice.**

**Review!**


End file.
